


Angels and Kingpins and Cops, Oh my!

by HickoryDox, Spazzexe



Series: Roleplays with Hickory and Spazzy [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blue is kind of a dick..., Corrupt Cops, He has his reasons though I guess?, Implied Drug Use, M/M, RP, Self Harm, Severe Injury, Yandere-ish UF Papyrus, bitterberry Blue, discontinued, implied past sexual abuse, some actual sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HickoryDox/pseuds/HickoryDox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazzexe/pseuds/Spazzexe
Summary: Boss is a notorious crime lord and Red has had enough of being his plaything and special, rare toy.. So when a police raid happens to go down while Boss and Red are present, of course he’s going to turn snitch. It’ll end in one of two ways, either Boss is put away for good, or Red is assassinated to be kept quiet. Either way, he’ll be done with it all. So now, being a key witness in the biggest bust of the century with key information on all of his brother’s dealings, Red needs to be protected. Blue was far from what Red could have expected as far as bodyguards go.(Written in RP format)(Discontinued)





	1. Chapter 1

The bed in the cell was definitely a far cry from what Red was used to. Boss might have been a dick, but he certainly hadn’t skimped when it came to spoiling him. Red’s own bed had been plush and soft, with velvet comforters and silken sheets. He supposed it had almost made up for the fact that the windows were bricked off and the door was always locked. In that respect, at least, the cell was almost familiar. The crick in his spine, however, was not. He rolled onto his front with a grumble trying and failing to find a more comfortable position.

Even now, though, he wouldn’t trade the hard cell bed for his own soft mattress. Here, at least, he didn’t have to fear the door opening. He didn’t have to wait with the certainty that when the door did open, that his brother would be the one stepping in. He didn’t have to tremble at the thought of his brother, his fucking baby brother, striding over to the fancy bed, grabbing a hold of him and-

The sharp clang of the cell door opening made him jump, tearing him from his spiraling thoughts. 

“Time to go, Skeleton.” It was one of the detectives in charge of the case. Not Red’s case, but THE case. Several days ago there had been a sting set up at one of Boss’ outposts. It was just bad luck that Boss had actually been there at the time. Well, bad luck for Boss anyway.

Of course, no one who had been brought in would admit to anything. No one wanted to piss off the Boss. It was practically a death sentence after all. No one wanted to incur his wrath, choosing instead to accept whatever consequences the police would dole out. No one but Red, that is. What more could Boss do to him? Red already wished he was dead… 

With a glare at the man holding the cell door, Red extracted his claws from the now torn sheets, shifting them inconspicuously to hide the new grooves in the metal. Didn’t need anyone knowing how screwed up his mental state was.

“Wassa’matter Briggs? Ya ticked they couldn’t find no one else ta play fetch? Or are ya just that happy ta see me?” The man’s, Briggs’, face soured, prompting a smirk from Red.

“Just come on, you nasty little piece of shit.” Briggs growled.

Red had to give the guy props for not marching in here and pulling him out by force. As bad as Briggs’ attitude was, he was a good cop and staunchly played by the rules. Red could respect that. So, without another word on the matter, Red stood from his stiff bed and made his way out. Expectantly, he held out his wrists. It was protocol, it seemed, to cuff him whenever he wasn’t in his cell. Cooperation aside, Red was still considered a criminal. He’d never actually done anything wrong himself, always sitting off to the side whenever Boss did business, but the cops didn’t know that. In fact, Red had been pretty evasive when it came to just what part he played in everything that went on. He sure as shit wasn’t going to tell them either. Let them assume what they wanted.

As expected, the cuffs were clapped on, tight enough to hold but not to hurt. That was another thing he liked about Briggs. His words could cut, but his actions never did. Red was thankful that this was the guy who he’d had to interact with for the most part during his stay here.

He was then led from the containment wing out into the more communal part of the station. He’d been out here a few times already as he’d been led through to interrogation. They’d had him there a few times, getting his story straight and confirming some of the things he’d told them. Apparently his willingness to turn on Boss had been a little suspect given the difficulty they were having with most of the other’s they’d arrested. Good for them. Red wouldn’t have trusted himself either. 

Today, instead of an interrogation room, however, he was led to an office. In it was a heavy desk, littered with papers and folders. There were filing cabinets along the back wall, a large window on one side of the room with the shades drawn, and several plaques and certificates decorating the remaining walls. There was a computer on the desk as well as a few open and presumably old cup noodles sitting uncomfortably close to the electronics. Behind the desk sat a gruff looking yellow dinosaur monster.

“Captain!” Briggs addressed, “I’ve brought Sans Underfell, a.k.a The fallen Angel, a.k.a Red, as requested.” 

Red snickered. Briggs was such an uptight sonuvabitch. What was with all the ’a.k.a’s?

“Thank you, Briggs, that will be all.” She shuffled some papers to the side, waving a hand dismissively.

“Ma’am?” Briggs shifted in his spot, his stance falling a bit. The captain looked up from her work and raised a brow as if inviting the detective to talk, though the expression practically screamed ‘What are you still doing here?’

Red’s smirk grew. “Go on little piggy, yer master told ya ta scram. What, ya ‘fraid I’ll dust ‘er? Cause ya know, I’m such a big threat.” He raised his wrists and rattled his cuffs meaningfully. “I’ll be commitin a whole chain a’ murders like this.”

Briggs glared down at the short skeleton, opening his mouth as if to say something.

“Briggs!” The captain barked. And the detective straightened back up. With a nod and a quiet ‘Yes captain.’ he turned to leave.

Setting aside all pretenses of being occupied by her papers, the captain pinned her gaze on Red. He had to fight not to squirm under the rather intense scrutiny.

“So, you’re our witness, huh? The Boss’ brother?”

“In the flesh.” Red winked, sharp toothed grin wide.

“Cute.” The captain deadpanned. “I am captain Alphys. I’ve taken it upon myself to be the lead on this case. You’re the only person saying anything about anything, and given how close you are to everything that makes you pretty damn important to the case. So, how about you cut your shit and work with me, and maybe we can get to the end of this with your life still in tact.”

Red almost laughed. It was almost like she didn’t expect him to cooperate.

“Heh. Sure thing, Sunshine. I won’t be tellin’ ya no fibulas.” Red lived for the way her face scrunched up at his jokes.

She sighed, reaching a hand to rub at her forehead like she was developing a headache. “Ok, whatever, here’s the thing. This is the biggest case of the century and you’re the key we need to make everything go in our favor. As I’m sure you know, that paints a pretty vivid target on your back. I’m not an idiot. I know not every cop can be trusted in my precinct. It sucks, but it’s the truth. So we’re moving you to an undisclosed, secure location. You will be assigned one of our best and brightest as your protection. I just wanted to impress upon you right now, the importance of your cooperation here. If you try to run, you will probably die, do you understand?”

So that’s what this was about. Red had been starting to wonder why he’d been introduced to the captain, of all people, when he’d only dealt with the detectives so far, as well as a few grunt cops. So they wanted to move him out, huh? He wished that was a reassurance, but it wasn’t. For some reason, the cell just felt safer. And now he was expected to get back out into the world? Where only bad things had ever happened to him? It made his soul tremble. Not that he let that show.

At least he could understand the reasoning. Being shanked outside would suck marginally less than getting shanked in the cell.

So, pressing down his swell of anxiety, he kept up his almost cocky smile and raised a brow. “A’right, sure. I’ll play nice with th’ babysitter. So who’s the lucky asshole?”

The captain smiled, the expression looking anything but friendly, and pushed a button on her intercom.

“Send him in.”

xxx

This wasn’t his first mission like this but it was the biggest, he had plenty of practice playing different roles and going under cover even times where he had to protect someone. Putting on his professional look small light blue eye lights to make him look more important, no one thought Blue would have ever made it this far in the ranks but he surpassed them all and is now one of the top 3 in this precinct he was aiming for number 1 spot but that would mean taking his boss's job and he enjoyed being out in the field much more than behind a desk doing mountains of paperwork.

His brother thought he was a simple desk employee, an assistant to a higher up that handle the papers and meeting that would take him away from work for days at a time. This time he wasn’t sure how long he would be gone but he would figure that out as time went on. His older brother worried enough about him just being a desk worker if he found out how high he got and what he truly did he would sure to dust on the spot.

A worker nodded over to Blue giving him the okay to walk in, Reaching up he opened the door and walked in. He wore a black suit that snugged to his frame perfectly with a white button up and a matching black tie. Everything about him was in perfect order, taking a few step in his arms went behind his back and he stood firm but relaxed.

“Captain,” He gave her a slight nod of recognition taking a quick glance at his newest assignment and keeping all thoughts inside and not letting anything show before he returned his look to Captain Alphy.

xxx

 

Moments after the captain had spoken, the door opened and in walked... A doppleganger? It was a skeleton. Short and round, like Red, but softer around the edges, sporting soft blue eye lights that were filled with bright stars. If not for the suit and the rigid posture, Red could almost convince himself he was looking at a child.

"Ease up, Agent Swap. You know how creeped out I get when you pull your straight face on me." Was that an honest fucking smile on the captain’s face? And the hell was she talking about? Red raised a brow as he looked over to the 'agent'.

 

xxx

Blue huffed, his hand coming in front of him his eye lights grew in size as he pouted at her. “CAPTAIN! You know the great and magnificent Sans likes to make a great first impression! You just ruined it! Didn’t you see! HE BELIEVES IT! Just shows you how great and magnificent that I Sans was able to convince even a random stranger that even this short and lovable skeleton can be serious!”

Seeing how his act was blown he literally skipped over next to the captain’s desk and snatched the folder out of her hand. “NOW! Let the Magnificent Sans finally get a good look at his newest assignment. Keeping me in the dark like this! You know how hard it was to make something up for my worry wart of a brother! I swear captain I have fooled him this long that I’m just an assistant if this mission screws it up you're paying for drinks for the next year!”

Opening the folder he quickly scanned as he walked over and in front of Red, slapping the folder shut after reading he gave Red a bright bubbly smile. “I am Sans Swap or Agent Swap. When we are together you may only address me as Blue. I will be your bodyguard as we get to go play house together. So” His tone switched and walked up close to Red getting into his personal space. “Shall we go home now, hubby~”

Blue remained like that for a moment soaking in the gutted out eye light before walking away setting the folder back on the desk giggling up a storm. He loved this part of the job getting to make up a story and play along to be able to fool everyone around him.

xxx  
Oh. That's what she meant...

Eye lights guttered out as horror set in, Red felt his easy, unflappable facade slipping. This was the guy he who'd be holding his life in his hands?! And then Blue leaned in and insinuated-...

"WHAT?!" The person at the front desk probably heard that shout. Stumbling back a step to regain his personal space, Red leaned to the side to look at the captain. "Are you fucking kidding me?!" He practically snarled.

"This has to be some kinda fucking joke! I thought ya said ya wanted me alive! Why don'cha just kick me th'fuck out n wish me the best? I like my chances better with that!" He was feeling a little frantic at this point. No way would he survive out there with this joker in charge of him! Boss would tear this kid apart! And don't even get him started on the 'Hubby' thing. Just what on earth were they expecting him to do?! Did he look like the domestic type of asshole who would settle down and get married?! To someone like Blue?! This was so many levels of ridiculous, he couldn't even wrap his skull around it!

"Yes, Mr. Underfell, I am completely serious." That damn smile on her face, looking far too amused, begged otherwise. Red could only sputter, trying to find the words to express just how very not happy he was with this situation.

"Now, agent Swap, you will find all of the pertinent details in that file you're holding, including the location of your safehouse and, as you already discovered, your cover story. I trust you will fill Mr. Underfell in on what he needs to know. Only what he needs to know, agent. There is a car waiting for you around back, the keys are with Phillips at the back desk." She rattled off her instructions in a no nonsense voice, brokering no argument. Fuck. She really was serious. Red gaped.

"Oh and, one more thing." Her face softened a touch. "Be safe Blue. I'll be pretty damn pissed if I lose my best agent on this case. I don't even want to think about what I'd say to your brother." She was impressing upon Blue the importance and danger that would come with this assignment. She wouldn't have given it to him if she didn't trust him with it, but that didn't stop her from worrying.

xxx

Giving Alphy a confident smile, “Don’t worry Captain you know Little Red here should be more worried. He has to put up with a husband like me.” He turned and walked up to Red, “Let’s go dear, I can explain thing to you in the car.” Opening the door he opened the file again showing no interest in Red at the moment yeah he was talking like they were a married couple but he wasn’t actively showing it yet.

By the time they got to the back and Blue received the keys he stopped and stood outside pulling out his lighter and lit the folder on fire letting it burn as he held it until it turned to nothing but ash on the wind. Walking a way out into the assortment of cars a black SUV was waiting in a parking spot. Opening the passage door he smiled over at Red. “Let’s go sweetheart, our new home is waiting.”

xxx

Stunned and horrified and not a little afraid for his life, his mind went blank. It was more of a conditioned response, really, for when things got bad with the Boss, but he supposed this was pretty bad in it's own right. His body followed the other on auto pilot, walking two steps behind and to the left, while his mind struggled to comprehend just what the hell was happening.

He was going to die... If left in the hands of this overly exuberant child, he was going to die. Plain and simple. Was this some sort of payback for his jokes? Was it because of that time he'd spilled hot coffee on Briggs' lap?! Were the cops really that petty?! He knew Boss was, but these were supposed to be the good guys! He didn't think they'd actually try to get him killed!

His eye lights didn't kick back on until they were outside by a car. Blue was holding open the passenger side door for him, looking at him expectantly.

It felt like he was a step away from deciding his fate. Get in and die or-...

"Suck my fucking dick, Sweetheart." He said sweetly before raising both cuffed hands to flip the other off, then he turned and booked it. He liked his chances better on his own, and even if he didn't manage to get away, at least he tried!  
xxx

Knowing his assignment’s all too well he knew that Red was going to run but he hadn’t pinpoint when it would happen. It caught him slightly off guard when Red turned and started taking off. His legs started moving before his brain even caught up to what he was doing. Reaching out he grabbed Red's shoulder pulling him back knowing that with bound hands his balance was off. Coming to a stop he caught the falling Red holding him up with his right arm. “Why sweetheart if you wanted me to carry you, you should have just asked.” With that he used his left arm to pick Red up under his knees and carried him back to the car.

“Oh it was like yesterday that something similar happened making you fall for me!” His demeanor changed as he looked down a more serious expression crossed his face. “I don’t like you and you don’t like me but you’re stuck with me rather you like it or not. Next time I may not be so nice with my capture and yes that is a threat. You can make this bearable or unbearable your actions will decide your fate. I could care less about a bad mouth and your personal dislike for something that is easy to tune out but if you run again and keep repeating said actions.” Blues eye lights went out and a smile formed, “You’re going to have a rather magnificent time.” His words were filled with sarcasm at that last line.

Getting back to the car he just about threw Red in and slammed the door closed making sure he didn’t injure him at all with his actions. Walking around he got into the driver seat and started the car and looked over at Red with a bright smile and a sparkle in his eye like he just didn’t threaten Red, “Now Dear one should buckle up for safety.” Blue pressed the lock button even though Reds door wouldn’t open from the inside it was more of a practice mannerism now from the different assignments he had worked on.

xxx  
The ease with which Blue caught him was... A little unexpected... But if that had been a shock, what he said next might have set him in an early grave. His soul lurched at the tone and the sight of those empty sockets. As he so often did, however, he masked it with anger and bad comedy.

After being roughly tossed into the car he turned to watch Blue get in with a sharp smile and narrowed sockets.

"Well lookit you. Really threw me off there. Maybe I won't keel over two minutes inta this thing." The locks clicking into place made him jump, but he covered it by reaching for his seat belt. The cuffs jangled as he over reached. Fighting down the blush, he turned to the other. 

"Welp, can't get the buckle on. Guess we can't go. Too bad." He shrugged.

xxx

Purposely leaning over closer than he needed Blue easily took the buckle and latched it for the other remaining close for a moment longer he smirked back. “The Magnificent Husband will always lend a hand.” He was rubbing in the fact that he hadn’t removed the others cuffs and that he wasn’t intending to remove them.

Pulling away he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, the first few minutes of the drive were quiet but once they were on the freeway Blue started to talk about the mission details. “Now it’s time to go over a few rules, we will have too many hours trapped in this car together and I would like to cram as much into you before we get there. We will be at a safe house, I will be going the 6 hour plus long way of unneeded driving but I rather make sure that we reach the destination without anyone following us. I am not a child and I will demand your respect while I am watching you. We do have a story for if we have to go on the move. We are married newlyweds that meet in college and found are differences attractive. Yes Captain Alphy wrote this and I just play along, the captain ever steered me wrong my handsome jagged husbone.”

xxx

Blue leaned in far too close to fasten his seatbelt. He'd hoped to maybe get his cuffs removed so he'd be in a better position to try escaping again. After all, he still didn't quite trust this guy, and only this guy, to keep him alive in the face of Boss' people. He knew Undyne would be the one to be sent for him, since Boss was currently cooling his heels in jail, but he also knew that Undyne hated him. She would likely be instructed to bring him back alive, but he didn’t have much faith in her intentions to do so.

He didn't stop gritting his teeth until Blue was back on his own side of the car. with as touchy as the guy was being, Red had to wonder just how far Blue intended to take their cover. It wasn't like someone was watching them right now after all. Blue had been unpredictable thus far. Did the guy have it in him to-...

Red shuddered. He hoped, wherever they went, that he'd at least get a lock on the inside of the door to his room.

As they started driving, Red turned towards the window. He had no intention of paying any sort of attention to what he was being told. Not after he heard that they'd be there for six goddamn hours anyway. He figured now was a pretty good time for a nap. 

Leaning his skull against the window, he closed his eyes. "Yeah, whatever, Kid. Wake me when we get there."

xxx

Blue took his right hand off the wheel and then reached over to grab ahold of the chain pulling it so Red was closer and he knew he was paying attention. “Oh no you don’t you can sleep when we get there, this entire drive I will drill these into like they were your life because well it is. It is my job to keep you alive and well and doing so means I will drill these facts in until you can resist them to me. I take my work very seriously it is how I got to be one of the best in this precinct. Now let’s begin this lesson and I will pull this if I think you're dozing on me.”

For the rest of the drive Blue went over what was to be expected and there made up backstory, he didn’t talk about the location and now that night had set in only blue knew where they were going and what back street or dirt road they were on. Blue pulled on the chain if Red had replied sarcastically or seemed to be dozing or plain out ignoring him. By the time they finally arrived Blue felt mentally drained, parking in front of a log shack he flicked the lights on and off a few times before a light inside turned on and an undercover officer dressed in civilian clothes walked out and waved him in.

Not turning off the car he got out and walked around opening Reds door and literally grabbing him and picking him up carrying him bridal style once more, “Don’t want yeah trying to run again I really rather not be rough.” Carrying Red inside the other officer spoke,

“Blue nice to see you and your husband. The keys to the truck are hanging by the door and there are clothes for the both of you and a filled kitchen. I will take me leave now, have fun.” The officer left shutting the door behind him and Blue set Red down before turning and locking the many locks on the front door, the suv that they came in drove off. Blue Turned and looked at Red. “Now can I take those off without you giving me shit or do I have to treat you like a prisoner my dear husband.”

xxx

Red bit back a swear when he was tugged by his cuffs away from the window.If he'd have been in any position to do so, he would have bit the little fucker. The next several hours were filled with a bunch of meaningless information. There were a few tidbits of useful information in the drivel, but most of it was stuff he couldn't care less about. Who cared what their fake majors were in college?! Who the hell would be getting close enough to ask about such a bullshit thing? If anyone got that close to him, then Blue would likely be cleaning up dust later. More likely than not, it would be Red's.

By the time they made it to their destination Red's wrists were feeling raw from all of the tugging. Red had begun to feel fucking /tired/ and Blue hadn't let up one bit. The moment Red started to nod off there was a tug. If he talked back there was a tug. If he tried to pull away or started to argue, there was more tugging. His wrists just didn't hold up very well under all of the attention.

He wasn't about to complain, though. It wasn't like he was a stranger to pushing down his own pain. He knew he couldn't really blame Blue, since the guy likely wasn't aware of Red's /condition/, but that didn't stop Red from being bitter about it.

When Blue reached to pull him from the car, Red jerked, struggling lightly in the hold. Most of his energy was gone, however, so of course he didn't get anywhere. It was just another drawback of how he was. He tired easily and often. He hadn't let on to that weakness so far while in custody. Not that it mattered all that much when all they really expected him to do was sleep in his cell anyway. Now that he was out in the world again it seemed he would have to try to put forth a little more effort to hide it.

There were tells to give away his condition if they were looked for, but he'd long since learned how to hide them, though it had been a long time since he'd had to.

He glowered at the other officer who greeted them, growling at the term 'husband'. Once they were inside and Red was allowed on his feet again, he hastily stepped away from Blue. He was completely done with having the guy in his personal space.

"How bout ya just go jump off a fuckin cliff, huh? How bout that!" Whether it would get the cuffs off of his sore wrists or not, he was /done/ playing nice. Blue was a grade A asshole and no amount of polite words or cheery smiles were about to change his mind on that. For all he cared, Blue could fuck right the fuck off now and just let him /sleep/. He felt like passing out, even swaying a bit where he stood. This was the longest he'd gone without a nap in years.

xxx

Walking back over blue sighed, “There is only one room and don’t try any window there all bolted shut this is the only way in and out.” Well that Red would get to know about that is. “I will unlock these and you can go to the room and sleep. I will be staying out here to make sure you don’t make a run for it.”

Taking ahold of the other's hand he unlocked and put them in a holder on his pants before walking back away and grabbing a chair and sitting it in front of the door, he was always going beyond what was needed for the first few days to weeks all depending on how long it takes for his assignment to calm down and accept their protection. Even though Blue felt drained he sat and acted like he wasn’t even the least bit tired.


	2. Chapter 2

Red flinched as Blue approached, too tired to suppress the urge to do so, but Blue only unlocked his cuffs. He knew the guy had seen how red they were. As Red rubbed at them he glared at Blue, wondering if he hadn’t actually noticed or if he just didn’t care. Red was pretty sure it was the latter. Yep. Grade A asshole. Heh. Well at least Red wouldn’t have to worry too much about Blue picking up on anything. The guy obviously didn’t care to pay enough attention to do so. As long as Red was still alive when it came time to testify, everything was fine, right?

Red scoffed, wondering why he’d expected anything different. Maybe it was because Blue had seemed so friendly in the captain’s office… Oh well. Red definitely knew better now.

With a grumble Red turned and stomped off to the single bedroom. He slammed the door, just because it felt good and he could, then looked for a lock. There wasn’t one… Great… Expending just that little bit of extra energy, Red scooted the bedside table over in front of the door. It was kind of light, but it was the only thing Red actually had the strength to move. At least it would make a noise if Blue tried to open the door, so the guy wouldn’t be able to sneak in and creep on him.

The room itself was fairly small and didn’t have much by way of furniture. There was the bed, queen sized, and the side table. Then there was also a heavy dresser. Red wondered if there were clothes in it, but didn’t bother to look. He could check that out in the morning. He’d already been wearing the outfit he was in for the last week, one more day wasn’t going to hurt anything. Stepping over to the bed he flopped down on top of the covers and was out within moments.

xxx

Blue waited 30 mins before standing up from his chair and then walked over to the room he saw the movement of something from where he sat so he assumed Red pushed something up against the door. Noting that Red was already dozing on himself and that blue purposely kept him awake to make sure that when he was asleep he would be completely out. An exhausted assignment was an easier assignment he had learned.

Taking it slow he opened the door trying to make as little noise as possible, opening it just enough to slip through a crack he got in and silently huffed seeing the out assignment still fully dressed in the same clothes. Picking up and moving the nightstand back where it should be he went to the dresser and opened it thankful that it moves silently across the track. Grabbing out causal clothes he planned on changing in the bathroom.

Before leaving he made sure Reds shoes were off and properly tucked in, Wowzers he really was exhausted normally his assignments would wake up by now. He looked down at the assignment analyzing every detail of Reds sleeping face. Cracks and scars, jagged teeth and a gleaming fake tooth, how could anyone even want to ‘marry’ something like this? It always drove him nuts that his captain would make up such ridiculous stories but he wasn’t one who would deny a challenge.

Not wanting to spend any more time in the room he left leaving the door opens just a crack. Before going to the bathroom and change, looking at himself in the full length mirror on the back of the door he had to say the rancher look flattered him a bit. If he wore a hat he could pass as an honest to god’s cowboy. Taking his clothes he went over to the already lit fireplace and through them in. Don’t need anyone knowing or even having the slightest wondering why they would have such clothing.

Once the outfit he wore here turned to ash he went back to the chair and sat until early morning. The night went smoothly and he never saw a stir or movement from the other. He got up and went into the kitchen and started to make breakfast. Bacon, eggs, pancakes, sausage and hash browns. A good breakfast is always the best way to start any day!

xxx

He woke that morning to the smell of bacon and sausage. There was a time when he night have slept longer, but Boss had... Made it very clear that their days would not be getting a late start for anything. Even if Red had been completely worn out from... The night before.

So, with a reluctant little groan, he pushed himself up from the cotton comforters. Wait... Cotton? Blinking his bleary sockets open he took in the room he'd fallen asleep in. Oh yeah. He was out. A wave of relief passed through him and he relaxed marginally, only to tense right back up when he noticed a few details.

The side table wa no longer in front of the door and the door itself was open. Blue had snuck in last night... While Red was sleeping... And Red hadn't even noticed... Either Red was just that tired or Blue was just that sneaky. Maybe both? Either way, someone he didn't like and who had been creeping on him under the guise of a cover story had been right there in the room with him while he was vulnerable and the very thought made his bones rattle.

Had he-... Blue hadn't actually-... H-he wouldn't actually... /touch/ him, right?....

Surveying himself he found only one thing out of place. His shoes were gone. As long as the nasty fucker wasn't hiding some sort of foot fetish, then, he was probably ok. He was even still wearing his socks.

He let out a trembling breath and by the next inhale his fear had been mostly replaced by irritation. Standing, he made his way to the kitchen, where he could hear the other moving around. He crossed his arms and sent a glare at the other, not getting any closer than the entryway.

"Ain't ya never heard a' fucken privacy, ya creep? What were ya doin in my room while I was fucken sleepin?" He narrowed his eyes further, accusing.

xxx

Ignoring the angry tick in the others voice he turned around as he was standing on a stool to be able to reach the stove. With a turn of his body he looked like a completely different person. His eye lights were huge and filled with dancing stars. His plaid shirt and normal jeans were a light blue and colorful difference from his suit he wore the night before. A warm happy smile on his face as he started to speak,

“Why good morning honey, I hope you slept well. Sorry for disturbing you last night I had to get a change of clothes and found it silly for you to try and sleep with your shoes on. Why don’t you go change and get cleaned up and breakfast should be done when you get out.” He then turned back to go back to working on breakfast.

xxx

Red growled, suddenly even more irritated simply because of Blue's beaming, friendly act. He /knew/ what Blue was really like. It was fucking stupid to try to cover it up anyway.

But they were going to be holed up together for a good long time, whether Red liked it or not. He was here. This was happening. And the odds of him making it in the woods outside this little ranch were significantly lower than when they were still in the city. He was going to have to find a way to buckle down and survive this.

He sighed, dragging a hand down his face. "Listen ya little asshole, I ain't'cher honey or yer sweetheart or yer dear or any a' that other bullshit. So long as we aint ot no audience ta fool, just cut the shit. I don't like ya. And I know you dont like me. You listed all'a yer rules yesterday, but if we're gonna get through this thing then you gotta listen to some 'a mine." It was taking a lot for him to even concede this much, but if he could just get Blue to concede a little too then it would be worth it.

"First off, stay the fuck away from me when I'm sleepin. If ya need ta bein th'room then be in there when I'm awake. Don't creep on me by sneakin in like it's fuckin ok cause it ain't. Don't touch me when I’m sleepin. Ever. Actually, just don't touch me, period. S'long as I don't start runnin then ya shouldn't have no fuckin reason ta even try anyway. Keep ta those simple fuckin rules and our stay here'll be a lot more pleasant, ya got it?"

xxx

Blue let out an audible sigh and set down the spatula before hopping off the step stool and walking over to Red. Having to look up just the slightest because Red was slightly taller Blue had a deadpan look even if his eyes were dancing away with sparkles. Blue stood his ground being close but not touching him as he spoke to Red.

 

“You are the criminal you need protection so we can bring in the bigger criminal. You shouldn’t be sprouting of rules like this is some vacation. I will allow them because I don’t want to touch you. I only went in because I had to burn my original clothes before even the slightest chance someone saw. Now as I said go wash up and get changed then throw them in the fire. After we're done eating we get to tend to the animals.”

Xxx

Red fought to not flinch under that look, nor at those words. He wasn't about to let Blue think he intimidated him!

"Ya coulda got yer clothes before I went ta sleep! Ya didn't need ta go creepin on me! and I ain't burnin my god damn coat so you can just fuck right off with that nonsense!" He shouted before turning and marching away towards the bedroom. Who did this guy think he was, anyway?! Acting all high and mighty just because he thought he had the moral high ground... well fuck that! See if Red even came back out of his room at all! Not like he was a stranger to going without food for a while.

But whatever happened, he was NOT going to give up his coat. It was the one possession he had that he gave a shit about. He always wore it. It had been a present back when Boss had just been Paps. When he;d still been his brother. Paps had worked damn hard to get it for him too. It was sort of a physical reminder that he had, at one point, had a brother who genuinely loved and cared about him. He wasn't going to give it up.

xxx

Breakfast was made and he set the table nicely and walked back to the bedroom because the only bathroom was in the bedroom. Knocking on the door to give Red that privacy he called out, “Red, Food is ready. Come eat the animals are waiting for us to grace them with our presence.”

xxx

Red had gotten changed like a good boy, but he kept his coat on. He wasn't about to just leave it lying around, knowing what Blue wanted to do with it. He was happy to hear the knock, though, thinking maybe Blue had caved a little in order to grant him that small bit of security.

Sighing to himself, he decided he could put forth a small amount of effort too. He stood up and went to the door and opened it. He was wearing the least terrible clothing in the dresser. A red flannel and a pair of black jeans. He'd found a pair of black boots in his size in the lowest drawer as well.

"What animals?" He asked, borderline curiously.

xxx

He huffed and stared at Red, “You didn’t listen to me did you I said the animals on this ranch and take of that jacket. I said we had to burn our clothes that include your jacket. There is a plaid red one in there you can wear but that one need to go.” Blue crossed his arms as he stared at Red.

xxx

The small curiosity about the animals got shelved as he immediately became defensive. "Now who ain't listenin? I told you I ain't gonna burn my coat." His voice was low and firm, indicating that there was no way he'd be backing down on this. He'd fight tooth and nail if he had to.

xxx

Taking a step forward he went on the attack ready to do what he needed to do to keep them safe, “even in the photo you were wearing that coat. It needs to go it will be a danger for keeping you alive if someone recognizes you with it. I rather not have to move safe houses more than needed.”

xxx  
Red took a step back, suddenly feeling nervous. He'd never been very strong physically, and Blue had proven to have a good bit of power for being so small. "We're out in th'middle a' nowhere! No one's gonna be seein me anyways! Just back off!" He snarled, trying to force his body to relax so that it would be easier to move if Blue suddenly came at him. It looked like the guy was gearing up for a fight, so Red needed to be ready to give as good as he got if it came down to it.

xxx

“I am taking no chances, it’s my job to protect you now gimme that jacket.” He moved forward with a snatching motion to try and grab the coat.

xxx  
Red dodged back out of Blue's reach, his soul jumping into his throat at the sudden move. That had been fucking fast! "No! Keep yer hands off me!" Well, that came out entirely more frantic than he'd intended.

xxx

Blue kept trying to grab at Reds jacket but really he was herding him back towards the bed, “Hold still! You want to take the chance of being spotted? You want to put more risk into this situation were both put in?”

xxx  
"I don't give a shit! Ya ain't gettin my-aah!" He'd kept dodging, but as unfamiliar with the room as he was, that might not have been the best move. Even if it had been the only move he could think of. He'd been backed into the bed, his balance being thrown off when his legs made contact. He struggled not to fall.

xxx

Taking advantage of him being off balance he grabbed a hold of Red turning him around so his chest was now pressed down against the bed and Blue moved to start to pry the jacket off the others body.

xxx  
The moment his face met the mattress and a weight pressed in on his back, he lost all semblance of control over himself. What he was just doing didn't matter. What he was fighting for didn't matter. Why he had been fighting didn't matter. The only thing that registered was the position he was in and the hands on his body, pulling at his clothes.

"No!" He struggled, kicking ineffectively and trying to jerk his arms out of the other's hold. Terror streaked through his entire being. He couldn't go through this again. Not again! He'd been done with this! He couldn't do it again! "Get offa me! Leggo! Lemme fuckin go! Please! Please stop!" He couldn't breath!

xxx

“Red just calm down this is for you own good!” After a good wrestling session Blue was finally able to pry the jacket off of Red and as soon as it was finally off Blue quickly got up and was walking out to the living room where the fireplace was.

xx

He didn't stop struggling until the pressure on his back was gone. Even after he was released, though, he still scrambled to get away, falling off the other side of the bed in his haste. He pressed against the wall, breathing ragged and eye lights mere pin pricks in his skull. It took a valuable minute to gather his wits together and remember what he'd been trying to prevent in the first place.

"Wait!" He shouted,jumping from his spot and darting to the door, from there he could see Blue standing in front of the fireplace. His jacket was burning...

"No! No no no no!" He sprinted to the fireplace, reaching for his coat, completely disregarding the flames. This couldn't be happening!

xxx

Blue pulled Red back before he had the chance to fully reach in and once again restraining him, this time though Red was on him back and his hands were above his head pinned while blue sat on top of him, “ARE YOU AN IDIOT! DON’T GO STICKING YOUR HANDS IN THE FIRE! NOW STAY!” Blues right eye roared to life a trail of magical mist rising from it and Blue had turned Reds soul blue so he wouldn’t be able to move.

Standing up from Red he walked over grabbing a poker and stirring up the jacket to make it burn faster, he ignored Reds whines and pleas and didn’t let the magic go until the jacket was nothing but pieced on melted metal. Turning Blue was done with all Reds shit and he glared down to the crying mess. “Now Get To The Table And Eat, The Animals Are Waiting!”

Even though he said it he walked over and picked Red up roughly and dropping his sobbing form into a chair and he took the other chair and started eating. He wore a stone face but inside he felt an ache in his soul from Res show of desperation and now the sobs and tears were almost too much for him to bare. This was the worst part of the job when the criminals made him feel bad for treating them like criminals.

xxx  
He didn't even care what Blue thought of him anymore. He didn't have the strength to put on a front. He couldn't manage to put any sort of restraint on the pain he was feeling. Of course he'd tried to struggle free and reach for his coat again, but it was no use. The final image of what had once been a precious memory now reduced to melted fur and scraps of charred leather. The last shred of proof that his brother had once been a decent fucking person... Gone.

He laid there, motionless, not even reacting when Blue picked him up to deposit him in a chair at the table. His tears fell heavy, unheeded and unchecked, and soft, stifled sobs fell from him. He always cried quietly. The repercussions of doing otherwise had always been too great.

Unable to stomach even looking at the plate of food in front of him, he meekly pushed it aside and buried his face in his arms on the table. They felt so bare... His whole body did, now that his coat was gone. He felt small and vulnerable and naked.

Blue could go to hell and his breakfast could go right along with him. 

xxx

Blue finished his food with a heavy soul and then huffed and looked up at Red he was to exhausted for this, “Eat or I’m going to force feed you and I doubt you want to sit in my lap as I feed you food.”

xxx

 

With a small voice, Red responded. "Do what ya want. I don't fuckin care..." He wasn't hungry. He was too upset. He wasn't even sure if he'd be able to hold anything down even if he did eat. If Blue decided to go through with his threat, he hoped he managed to throw up on him.  
xxx

He was far from done he just wanted to feed the animals they had waited long enough. “Okay change in plan, you can eat after we tend the animals.” Getting up from his seat he walked over and picked Red up. “You and your tears can hang out with the piglets I hear that animal interactions can help.”

With that he walked them both outside and he dropped him in a dry part of the pen and the 7 piglets came over quickly there mother sleeping. Blue rolled up his sleeves and started to work tending the animals.

xxx  
Red flinched when he was picked up, both at the action and at the words. Dealing with Blue was becoming more and more familiar as time passed. It reminded him of dealing with Boss... Cold. Calloused. Intent on getting his way regardless of how Red felt about it. It made his gut churn... What would Blue be like if he found out, he wondered. ould Blue try to keep him too? He shuddered.

He yelped as he was dumped on the ground in the pig pen, having landed a little awkwardly on his sacrum. He sent a puffy eyed glare at Blue, but it seemed the guy was already preoccupied with what he was doing.

Shuffling into a more comfortable position, seated on the ground and leaning against the fence, he regarded the little animals who's wandered over to check out the new thing in their pen. Animals had always seemed to like him for some reason. When he'd been younger the strays had sometimes come to sleep with him, offering their body heat. Ever since one had snapped at his brother, however, he'd gotten into the habit of chasing them away.

The piglets, however, didn't seem like they would have a snappy tooth in their head. They shuffled around him, pressing their little snouts against his legs, one of them even trying to climb onto his lap. If he'd been in a better mood he might have smiled. When one of them reared up to plant it's front hooves against Red's chest, little nose wiggling, he couldn't help but reach up and start petting at it's ears. They were such sweet little things. Seeming to ask with their actions if he was ok.

He wasn't... He very much wasn't... But maybe things could be a bit better for just a second. 

A few fresh tears falling, he reached to wrap and gentle hug around the piglet propped against his chest. It snuffled out little grunting noises and settled into his hold. The others took up residence in his lap or laid pressed against his legs. He really loved animals.

xxx

Blue had carried for the Cow and calf and feed the chickens by the time he got to the pig pen again it was well into the afternoon. The mother pig had moved over and Red was sleeping against her and the piglets were decorating him like a giftmas tree. If he was such a pain in Blue's ass already he would almost say it was cute.

A smirk formed knowing all too well what his next actions were going to do. “HERE PIGGIE, PIGGIE, PIGGIE! Time for your grub!” He brought over the slop for the pigs and poured it into their trough. The pigs quickly got up making Red get dislodged from his sleeping area.

xxx

After the stressful morning he'd had so far, it was no surprise when he fell asleep. Being such a short nap, it was thankfully dreamless. The little bodies pressed against probably also helped with that. When they all got up, however, and he was thrown rudely to the ground, he was suddenly very alert and awake, springing to his feet quickly.

"M'awake! Im awake! S-sorry, Boss!" It took a second, though, for him to remember where he was and that he hadn't just been thrown out of the bed or off of the Boss' lap. Once his eye lights landed on Blue, his expression closed off, showing only hate and anger towards the other. He would never blame the pigs for that little stunt. They were just hungry.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Dick." Grumbling, he went to climb out of the pen. With the pigs busy eating, there was no sense in staying in there. He wasn't exactly graceful on the way out, but he didn't fall and that was the important thing.  
xxx

Blue looked worried for a moment before the other called him a dick and it made him chuckle a bit. “Hey sweet heart think you’re up for breakfast now? You really need to eat starting tomorrow you’re going to help me care for these guys.”

Blue stretched and his already exhausted state growing from the physical work but he still needed to tend the garden. “Why don’t you head back in and eat I just have to check the garden and make sure everything is in order and I’ll be in.”

xxx  
"Stay in the damn garden. It ain't a guard-en without'cha." Red snarked, before making his way to the house. Now that his stomach was settled, he thought he might be able to hold something down. He wasn't going to eat because he was told to! He was doing it because he wanted to! Fuck Blue!

Taking a peek into the fridge, he was disappointed to find no mustard. He huffed a little before reaching for the cheese. He broke a chunk from the block then went to his room, firmly shutting the door. He didn't care when or if Blue came back inside, but he didn't want to be there when they guy did.

After pulling his boots off, he crawled upon the bed, not caring about the dirt and mud still on his clothes. He ate his snack then got comfortable. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to get back to sleep, but there wasn’t anything else he really wanted to do anyway. Maybe he'd go see the cow later... He could have sworn he heard one while he was out there and Blue had said there were other animals. He wondered how many there were.  
xxx

He rolled his eyes at the pun and went to work, going over he made sure everything was in order before dusting himself off and heading back inside. The plate of food still on the table he sighed and took it throwing it away, such a waste, he thought. He felt dirty from all the work and he decided a shower would be nice. Walking to the room he knocked on the door, “Hey Red mind if I shower, I smell like I’m one with the pigs even though you were the one sleeping with them.”

xxx

Red grunted and yelled "Do what'cha want! Ain't like ya care 'bout what I think anyway." He turned from the door and pulled the blanket up over his head. He didn't even want to look at Blue. He hated him. He hated him so much! Even Undyne had never gone so far as to threaten Red's coat! Everyone knew how much he caed about that thing! Boss had always seen it as proof that Red loved him so he'd allowed the garment with almost a hint of pride, but even murderers and drug dealers hadn't sought to hurt him like this whether Boss liked the thing or not.

xxx

Blue opened the door and grabbed a fresh pair of clothes before heading to the bathroom to shower. It was quick but efficient and was out in under 5 mins. He didn’t trust Red to take any longer than he had to. Walking out in a fresh shirt and pants he stretched, “Much better, you want something for lunch? Was thinking of making a sandwich? I have a feeling you didn’t eat like I said to.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I fuckin ate.” He growled, not moving from his position as a blanket lump. “Ya can keep yer shitty cook in ta yerself.”

xxx

Blue sighed walking out but keeping the door opened he dragged the t.v over enough to Red could see it from the room. Turning it on he went into the kitchen to make himself lunch. Sitting at the table her slowly ate the exhaustion from being up for 36 hours was seeping into his bones. Making a mental note to sleep when he could, he knew he was a super light sleeper so any movement from Red would stir him awake he still never wanted to take that chance on something happening just because he dozed off.

Once he finished his lunch he did his dish than went and sat on the couch leaning his head back he really needed sleep. Letting himself get zoned out into the t.v he waited a little longer and seeing how the other wasn’t venturing out yet he let himself doze but still staying vigilante even in his sleep.

xxx  
After a little bit of listening to the tv drone, Red had had enough. With a short growl he got up, went to the door, and slammed it shut. He didn't care if Blue would need a change of clothes later or if he might need something from the bathroom. Blue had made it clear where he stood when it came to what Red wanted. So, even if Red couldn’t outright deny the guy anything, he could at least make it difficult to get what he wanted. Like sleep. He’d heard Blue settle down and had noticed the change in his breathing. He hoped the agent liked being jerked out of his naps just as much as Red did.

He flung himself back down on the bed and tried not to notice the lack of extra padding between him and the soft mattress. Tried not to notice the absence of soft fur under his cheek or the old smell of cinnamon that had clung to well worn leather. Clenching his sockets shut he turned his face against the pillow. It smelled musty. Some fur clung to the fabric. He wondered if it belonged to a cat or a dog. It couldn't be monster fur, since that turned to dust once it was separated from the monster it came from.

He thought again about the animals outside; the first living things in a long time to show him kindness. Tomorrow, he decided. He’d see them tomorrow. He didn't feel like getting up again any time soon.

For the rest of the day he stayed in the room. When Blue called him for dinner Red ignored it. He half expected to be dragged out anyway, but he guessed Blue was irritated enough to leave him be. He didn’t speak a word whether Blue came in or not. It was a while, however, before he was able to get to sleep for the night.

xxx

There was a slam and Blue jumped up in a fighting stance before he realized what had happened looking around he saw that Red had slammed the door shut, he was to exhausted for this and he left him be to settle back down into the couch. He kept dozing but never got any real sleep but he did manage some rest that night after and uneventful rest of the day.

Morning came and it was 5am when Blue got up and went back and knocked on the door to Reds room. “Wake up sunshine, the animals get to eat first. I bet the piglets miss there pillow” Blue chuckled lightly as he waited for Red on the other side of the closed door.

xxx  
Red groaned at the wake up call. Even if he’d spent most of yesterday in bed, he still wasn’t eager to be awake. He hadn’t slept well; plagued by nightmares. Thankfully it hadn't been the wake up screaming variety. The prospect of seeing the animals again, however, was enough to get him up and moving. 

He pulled on his boots, not bothering to change out of yesterday's clothes, and trudged to the door with a yawn. Opening it, he was met by Blue, who he didn't waste a greeting on, choosing instead to shoulder past him and head towards the door with a lazy amble. Maybe he'd catch a nap with the cow this time.

xxx

He didn’t mind that he wasn’t greeted him getting up on his own was the best greeting he could have gotten, he may be strong but he didn’t want to carry the…. Criminal…. He was starting to doubt Reds statues. In the time he was awake he had gone over everything that had happened the other day and something wasn’t lining up to him. He didn’t have enough information yet to have a solid idea he just knew something was off with Red.

Getting to the barn he opened it up and went over grabbing a bale of hay with his bare hands like it was nothing and holding it above his shoulder he walked over to the cows with a smile. “Well good morning my loves, I hope you both had a great night. I see you got your beauty rest you look amazing, would never tell that you had a child!” The cow mooed happily as blue sat the bail down next to the gate.

“Let’s get your stall cleaned up, this morning I have assistance, girls meet Red.” Blue leaned in and faked whisper with a hand covering the side of his mouth to make it seem like Red couldn’t hear him. “But watch out ladies he’s a harden criminal just look at that gleaming tooth just screams bad guy doesn’t it.” Blue glanced over at Red with a smirk before walking over and grabbing two pitchforks and then handing one to Red.

“Oh Sweetie I hope you know how to clean a stall because we get to remove all the old hay and take it around back in a wheelbarrow and the replace it with fresh hay. I made sure to leave this chore for you to assist in. Then we get to feed them before moving onto either the chickens or the pigs. I’ll let you choose.” He turned walking back over and climbing into the pen. “Climb over don’t want to have to chase them down if they escape.”

xxx

 

The tone Blue used with the cows was soft and gentle. A far cry from the cold tone he'd used on Red before. The animals certainly seemed to be eating it up too. Red couldn't help but frown at the display. In his experience, animals were usually excellent judges of character... Maybe the cow was just slow in the head. Ah well. Red couldn't fault her for bad taste.

At the jibe about him being a criminal Red growled. The cow seemed a little startled at the noise however, so he stopped, casting a slightly apologetic look at her before returning to glaring at Blue.

"What makes ya think I'm gonna help with anythin in here? I didn't sign up fer no manual labor." He stepped up to the gate Blue had just climbed, eyeing it and wondering if he could even half way make it over. It was a good deal taller than the fence around the pigs. Red wasn't built for this kind of shit. Hell, he'd fractured his arm once while trying to lift something that was too heavy for him!

xxx

Mocking hurt Blue walked over to the baby cow and had her face Red, “You would deny this adorable creature a clean living space?” He hugged the calf, “Don’t worry ill love you enough for me and Red combined! He is apparently a pig person did you know he snuggled with them yesterday? Rude right little one no love for the adorable calf” He put his head under the calf and picked the baby up so she was on his shoulders.

“How about you girls go outside so my sweet little gum drop and I can finish up.” He chuckled and walked to the gate opening it with his hand. Walking past Red with the mother following behind mainly because Blue had her baby on his shoulders. But neither was attacking or even showed sign of worry, walking them both outside he took them to a gated pasture and walked in setting the baby down and she happily started to play around her mother starting to graze on the grass.

Leaving them to be cows he shut the gate and locked it heading back to the barn to work on the stall, he snagged the wheelbarrow on the way rolling it in and next to the pen. “Come on load her up so I can dump it around back.”

xxx

 

When Blue first started speaking, insinuating that Red would allow a baby to live in filth, Red's soul immediately squeezed just looking at the calf. He sputtered a little, caught between a denial and his usual sarcasm. He didn't want to just stand by while the animals were unhappy, but... 

He sighed, shoulders slumping. Looked like Blue was getting his way this time too. Not like Red could just speak up and explain why he had such terrible physical endurance. For the animals, he would just have to bear up and soldier through.

When Blue came back in, Red threw his usual glare at him then grabbed up the pitchfork and stepped through the gate into the little pen. He thought briefly about using the tool to stab that stupid sweet smile off of the others face, but figured the resulting screams would upset the animals.

"I'm only doin this fer the animals. Yer lucky I like the damn things." He growled then got to work. It was pretty obvious from the get go that he had no idea what he was doing. He couldn't get much of anything to stay on the pitchfork. Which was probably for the best since just what he managed was heavy to him. It wouldn't take long before he was sweating, he was sure.

God damn baby cow and it fucking adorable face... Why were animals so fucking cute?! It wasn't fair!

xxx

Blue did most of the work but he appreciated the effort from Red so far Red had been a better assignment than most that he would have had to force into stuff. Red had a soft spot for animals so he was able to use that to his advantage. It had taken a few trips to the back pile before they were finished and Blue started laying out the hay. Once done he was happy and looked over the smile still on his face.

“Time to introduce you to the chicken, there are 5 hens 1 rooster and I think I counted 5 chicks running around yesterday. We are set on eggs let me tell yeah! I’ll make some more when were done or do you want to visit the piggies again.”

xxx

By the time the pen was done Red wante dto collapse. He was using the pitchfork as a sort of crutch just to stay upright, but he was doing an admirable job at not letting on to just how drained he was. He knew it wasn't the normal amount of tiredness this sort of task should have gotten from anyone, even someone as out of shape as he was. He knew there was a good reason for it, but there was no way he wanted Blue to know what that reason was. Not with the way Blue had been treating him so far.

But now he'd just heard there were chickens... And baby chickens with those chickens... He'd never seen a chicken before...

Face flushing with effort, he made himself stand under his own power so he could set aside the pitchfork.

"What do the chickens need?" Was their pen dirty too? Or wait, no, they lived in a coop, didn't they? Whatever. Maybe they were hungry? Blue said the animals needed to eat, right?  
xxx

“Well there coop needs to be cleaned, eggs collected and checked, boxes cleaned and also feed. Then once were done we can go wrestle us some pigs.” Blue set the pitchfork against the wall and started to proceed outside to the coop next to the barn that had a fenced in are there was a metal trash can on the outside and blue opens it grabbing a cup and filled it with seed.

Opening the outside gate he slipped in shutting it behind him and then started calling the chickens, “HERE CHIC, CHIC, CHIC!” The chickens started running out of the coop as Blue started throwing feed at the farthest part of the area. Once he was out he walked back over closing and locking the small chicken door before walking out of the fence area again. Opening the coop door there was still a baby chick having trouble getting out of the box. Walking over he picked it up holding it in his hands as it was peeping away.

“Hey there little guy, you had some trouble yesterday getting out as well, well let’s get you out there so you can eat and grow up big and strong.” Walking out of the coop he looked at Red, “Want to hold him before he goes out with the rest?” Blue held out the little fluff of a chick so Red could grab him.

xxx

Red froze, feeling a little put on the spot. He would have loved to hold the baby chick! It was so small and it looked incredibly soft... But he was still shaky after all the work he just did. He didn't want to risk dropping it.

He averted his eyes, frowning, avoiding looking at the little ball of soft feathers and fragile bones. "N-no. No I-... No..." He grit his teeth and crossed his arms. "Just tell me what th'fuck they need from me." He practically barked at Blue, trying to cover his awkward little stutter.

xxx

Not letting his smile falter but his curiosity blossoming once more he nodded and took the chick to the other before returning. He grabbed 2 flat shovels and handed one to Red, “Now we scrap chicken scat off the cement floor and then we can collect and check eggs before cleaning out the boxes and then we can finish off with feeding the chicken.” Going into the coop first he started shoveling and putting it in plastic buckets to be disposed of into a chicken manure pile like he had done with the cow pen.

xxx

Red took a breath, held it, then let it out in a gusty sigh. More shit shoveling... Great... He knew it was needed though. An animal couldn't live like that... They'd get sick! And it wasn't like they could just run away or something. They were trapped in their little pen and coop. Not allowed to ever be outside of it... It was for their own safety, sure, but they didn't know that. Red felt a swell of sympathy well up in him.

Still fighting down the trembling of his tired body, he followed Blue's lead and began to shovel shit.

"What're we s'pose ta be checkin the eggs fer? Uh, a-after this, that is." He asked, trying to distract himself from the pain in his arms and back.

xxx

“Because there is a rooster with them we need to make sure the eggs aren’t fertile. That would suck cracking an egg open to have a half form chick inside. So we will take that flash light that is hanging and marker and place an x on the ones that are and put them back so they can continue growing.” Blue once again did most of the harder work but still keeping an ever close eye on Red but making sure he did it in a very subtle way that Red wouldn’t know he was watching, a small bit of worry starting to form in the bit of his soul. Something wasn’t right and he still couldn’t figure out why, Red wasn’t like any other assignment and this puzzle was driving him nuts.

xxx

Was it just him, or was chicken shit somehow heavier than cow shit? Or maybe it was because of the drag against the cement. whatever it was, his arms were beginning to feel even heavier and there was a sharp pain in his right arm that let him know he was putting far too much pressure on that bone. If he wasn't careful it would probably crack.

He decided to pause for a moment, as he focussed on answering Blue. "Y-yeah... Don't wanna... Don't wanna kill nothin.." He huffed out breathily, his head spinning a bit. Why was it so hard to breathe? Switching the his hold on the shovel over so that he could rest his right arm a bit, he started to get back to work. Before he could get even one shovel full, however, his vision flickered and he swayed.

"Shit..." He recognized this feeling. He had only enough time to utter that short swear and shift his balance a bit so that when he fell, he wouldn't be falling in shit or on anything that could hurt him. He'd over exerted himself. And now he was passing out.

The last thing he registered was that he'd landed on something a little more forgiving than the cold ground.

xxx  
Once again Blue was acting before he could think catching Red he knew something was wrong. Frowning at the unconscious body in his arms he lifted Red up bridal style and carried him back into the house. Laying him on the bed he took his boots off and laid him on the bed. Deciding it would be wise to run a check he did.

Red  
HP .8/1  
AT 1  
DF 1  
He’s scared and thinks you’re an asshole.

Bleu couldn’t resist a slight chuckle but he understood why he hadn’t played nice but the stats made his puzzle grow more. “Red, who are you? You can’t be a criminal with stats like these. Did those idiots even check you? They probably did and still classified you as one. Why the hell wasn’t this in the report.” Blue ran his hands over his face and groaned. “Rest up bud, were going to have a talk when you wake.”

With that Blue left to finish up the outside work before returning back inside, it was 9:30 am now by the time Blue was finished as before he got fresh clothes and showered he decided to go out to the kitchen and cook food so Red could get a decent meal to help regain his strength.

xxx  
It was some time later that Red found himself waking on the bed. He groaned, rolling to his side and pressing a hand to his head. He was still seeing spots, but at least he was conscious. Though that may not have been such a good thing considering how he felt. His whole damn body hurt... What had he last worked like that anyway? It probably hadn't been a very good idea to push himself as hard as he had... Blue probably would have taken care of the animals just fine on his own...

But the way Blue had phrased things at the very start... He'd insinuated that Red would be just fine with leaving that poor baby cow to sleep in her own shit! He wouldn't! It had probably been his pride more than his sense of obligation that had driven him. It was bad enough that Blue-.. That /everyone/ outside of the crime circuit thought he was some kind of horrible person, but to be considered neglectful? Borderline abusive? He couldn't stand it. Not after what he'd suffered for the last several years of his life...

With shaky arms, he tried to push himself up into a sitting position. Both arms screamed at him, but the right even more so. With a pained gasp, he found himself falling the short distance back down to that mattress. Dammit, this was humiliating…

xxx

Blue made a simple breakfast this morning scramble eggs and toast, dishing up a plate he walked back to the room and leaned against the open door as he saw that Red was awake. “Knock, Knock. I brought you food.” Walking into the room he set the plate down on the side table, “How are yeah doing? Why didn’t you tell me you were pushing yourself?” Blue honestly felt a little guilty but not knowing the full story he still wouldn’t let himself sympathize with Red just yet.

xxx

Seeing Blue, he struggled again to sit up. He wasn't going to stay laying down in such a vulnerable position with that asshole standing right next to him. He also raced to think of what he could say. The truth was definitely out of the question. Evasion seemed the best bet.

"Like you fucking care. Or are ya just worried yer 'assignment' is gonna die on ya without any enemy intervention? Tch." He scoffed, aiming the usual glare at the other. "And I already told'ja, I ain't touchin yer shitty fuckin food!" Who knew if it had been spiked with anything. He wouldn't put it past this guy. Would sure make his job easier if Red were more compliant, wouldn't it.

xxx

Blue starred at Red for a few seconds crossing his arm he shifted his weight to the other leg and huffed. “You’re not a criminal, your stats showed that. How you act shows it, I’ve been able to piece together a lot in this puzzle but something isn’t adding up.”

Once again he went silent examining ever bit of movement, every fidget, every time Red would glance away for a brief second. “I have seen a lot of different cases and you act like someone who is traumatized and not someone who is a hardened criminal. So my sweet little angel, tell me what happened and why your like this.”

xxx

He'd till been trying to get himself into a more or less upright position, and had mostly been succeeding, but then Blue started talking and Red just froze in place. Every joint in his body locked up and faintly, he began to tremble. His eye lights guttered out completely. He grit his teeth so hard he wouldn't be surprised if he cracked a tooth.

Blue was too mother fucking smart.

"Get out." He commanded lowly, focussing his intense, dark socketed stare on Blue. If not for the way he was only just noticeably shaking and the fact that he was currently sprawled out in a semi vulnerable position on the bed, he might have actually come off as intimidating.

He couldn't handle this right now. Not Blue's questions and certainly not that /name/. It hit too close. It dug into him like a needle and made his insides burn with its poison. 

He wanted to get away. Away from this place and its occupant. He needed to get away! But he couldn't he was trapped here... Trapped by distance and his choices and his body and a single fucking door that was blocked by a person who really just needed to get thE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!!

xxx

Wow he didn’t expect such a reaction but the final proof he needed that Red was indeed hiding something right there. “Were going to talk, I hate unfinished puzzles. So I say again, my sweet little Angel what happened to you.” He decided to us the name again because it seemed to hit a cord inside Red.

xxx  
"No! We ain't gonna fuckin talk! Yer gonna get the fuck out you pompous, self righteous, selfish sunuvabitch!!" He practically screamed his words and, unable to retaliate or force anything in any sort of effective way, he just went for the only way he could. He grabbed his pillow and smacked Blue in the face with it. It almost could have been considered silly if not for the tears gathering in his eyes.

"And don't fuckin call me that!" He tacked on with another bap of the pillow.

xxx

Blue was getting more annoyed than he already was and now that pillow was flying he was done, he was already exhausted from working with the animals and now with this mess he was done and was passed his limit of care for the day or a might be criminal. Walking over Blue snatched Reds wrists and pin he down to the bed a growl escaping past his teeth.

“NO, You Will Tell Me What Happened!” His legs where on the left side of Reds body as he stared down at Red intently a serious expression on his face.

xxx

Being pinned like that, so effortlessly, was already enough to shoot terror through every part of him, but then to have Blue speak to him in that tone of voice, loud and demanding and angry...

Red went limp, all resistance falling away to leave just a pile of rattling bones. Tears flooded down the sides of his face and, mentally, he found himself staring up at a deep red canopy, dim golden lights only faintly brightening the room, and a glaring pair of red eye lights over him.

"Y-yes Boss. A-anythin ya say, Boss. Pro-promise. I-I promise. J-just please don't- Please. I-i-i can't- I-.. P-please, I-..." He couldn't breathe. His head was swimming with panic. It had been so long since the last time! He couldn't handle it right now! Especially when he was feeling this weak and sore. He'd break. It would kill him!

But he couldn't struggle. t only pissed Boss off more when he struggled. He could only beg and pray that Boss was in a good enough mood to listen.

xxx

Blue hated himself but it seemed like this was the only thing that was working, “Tell Me What Happened To You.” He adjusted himself so Reds wrists were in his left hand and he reached up to press a button on his shirt. It was a secret recorder that he had requested in all is assignments. Because he was such a good puzzle solver he needed it so he could record confession when he finally was able to crack them open and expose them.

xxx  
The room hazed at the question. What was Boss talking about? But then his grip shifted and pain lanced through his right arm. He whimpered, wondering when he'd hurt it. No! No! Focus! Boss asked a question! Red had to answer!

"I-I-i don't.. N-nothin happens without yer say Boss. I swear. N-nothin... N-no one's touched me. O-only you. Only ever you. I'm y-yers Boss. Yer plaything. Yer p-pet. Yer toy. I promise!" He sputtered and rambled, falling over himself trying to find the words that Boss wanted to hear. anything that might make him happy. Anything that could prevent what he knew was probably going to happen anyway.

But he had to keep trying. Surely, if he could just get Boss to understand... "J-just please... I-I can't-.. Not right n-now, please. I h-hurt I-.. I-i'd break. Please. Please, Boss."

xxx

The more Red talked the more he hated himself, Red was defiantly wasn’t a criminal just a kept pet for the boss. He needed to take advantage of this to strengthen their case. “Tell Me In Detail Of The Things That Happened.” He leaned in closer to make sure the mic would pick up on the others words.


	4. Chapter 4

Another strange question. The room hazed again and he thought he saw a sliver of blue sneak into the red that was drowning him. He blinked his eyes hard, trying to clear his vision and make sense of things.

"I-I don't unders-sta- I don't- i... Wh-what d'you-..." He was starting to shake harder now, unsure what Boss wanted from him.Did he.... Did he just want to hear a recount of his exploits over Red? Did he want to hear, in Red's own words, what Boss did to him on a near nightly basis? Red's face colored, his magic flushing nearly his entire skull as an extra level of desperation displayed on his face. "Y-you want me ta-... Oh please Boss, no! A-ask fer anythin else! Please... Please don't make me say-... Please don't make me..." His voice was so soft now, horror filling him at the thought of what had been asked of him. He couldn't. He couldn't! The only way he managed to survive for this long was by not thinking about it! 

Whimpering little sobs bubble up in his throat and he made a valiant effort at keeping them down. Boss hated it when he made too much noise. Tears were fine. Full blown crying was not.

xxx

His grip tightened a hand running down the side of Reds leg, “Don’t Disobey My Sweet Little Angel, Were Far From Done. I Wish To Know Everything That Has Happened.” He started to get uncomfortable but his curiosity was only growing he felt so close in getting the full story. He could see it, it was so close in reach just a little more pushing and it seemed like Red would be nothing but a flood gate breaking open exposing every dark little secret he held.

xxx

A hand wandered, playing along his leg, prompting him to spread them wider with just the touch, but also wrenching a pitifully terrified whine from him. He couldn't even take a moment to notice that Boss hadn't quite addressed him like he usually did in these intimate moments. The wording hadn't been quite right. But he couldn't spare the thought for it. He had to answer. He had to. The hand on his leg promising what outcome Red could expect if he disobeyed.

Voice high and jerky, he started talking, spewing anything and everything he thought Boss might want to hear. "Ya k-keep me here! In this room. Th-this room fulla nice things and the big, n-nice bed... When y-er makin yer rounds, ya take me with ya. Always on a leash. Gotta k-keep me close. K-keep me away from anyone else. Ya d-di-dicip-pline me... Wh-when ya gotta... S'fer my own good. Only fer my own good. It's necessary, needed, it-.." He paused, trying to slow his breathing. He was starting to hyperventilate. He couldn't do that. Boss hated when he did that. 

After making a gasping little effort to calm his breathing, he continued. "Y-ya keep me safe! Safe from anyone who m-might take me. Use me. Break me... Cause m'fragile. Fragile and breakable and delicate..." He shuddered at the words, but he knew Boss loved to hear it. Knew Boss loved how delicate and dependent he was. "Y-ya feed me from yer lap cause y-yer so patient. Ya o-only drug my f-food when ya know I n-need it."

"Almost... A-almost every day ya... Ya bring me here and... A-and..." He clenched his eyes shut, trying to manage the will to force the words that had to come next. "Ya bring me here and m-m-ma-mak-ke l-lo-lo-..." He couldn't... "Ya bring me here and ya fuck me!" He sobbed, hating every word he was speaking, but knowing if he didn't phrase it just so then Boss would get angry and lash out. Red hurt too much already, he wouldn't be able to take a physical beating on top of it. So, to try to remedy his mistake, he decided to keep going, hopefully buttering Boss back up.

"Ya f-fuck me so g-good Boss! T-touch me so good! I swear! Y-yer so-...So...." He trailed off into sobs, unable to keep going. Everything in him was rebelling. He thought he was going to be sick... And now he was being gross and loud and all of the things Boss hated and he already hurt so bad! He was gonna die here...

"M'so-orry. M'sor-ry. M'tryin B-boss, m't-tryin.. I c'n b-be quiet. I'll be qu-qui-et. I- I'll st-stop cryin, I s-swe-swear I-..."

xxx

He was right there was just one thing left that he needed to know but he had already pushed Red so far. He was nothing but sobs he doubt the recorder could even pick up anything but his whine. Sighing he let the other go and getting up off the bed. Red wasn’t a criminal, he was a victim and he had treated him so bad already. Once Red had the time to calm down he would have a much better talk with him and apologize for his actions. “Eat and Rest.” Blue left shutting the door behind him letting him have some time to calm down.

xxx

As though a prayer had been answered, he was let go. Boss moved away from him and suddenly he was left alone. Turning, he curled onto his side, drawing his legs up against his chest and trying to become as small as he possibly could. Which wasn't all that hard, given how small he was to begin with. His right arm throbbed with pain, and he wondered if Boss' punishing grip had managed to turn a strain into a fracture. It wouldn't be the first time.

He didn't know how long he just laid there and sobbed, but eventually, he managed to go to sleep. The land of dreams provided no escape, however,as nightmares clawed at his bones and tore at his insides. Later, he would wake screaming.

xxx

Blue was sitting on the couch re listening to the recorded tape, he had listened to it a handful of times before he pressed the delete button. Sighing to himself he wondered why none of this was in the report and he was trying to piece together the last bit to this puzzle. Why someone so traumatized as Red would be given a gang name. A name where he said it he lost all control of himself and was on a true flight mode desperately trying to say the right thing.

He had gotten up and stretched planning on checking things outside, animals were in good shape and so was the garden he had just started walking back to the house when he heard Red start screaming. His legs once again were on the move before he could think. In the room before his mind caught up he swung the door open in a swift motion and was ready for a fight to see that it was only Red screaming on the bed.

“Red, what’s wrong? What’s the matter I can’t help if I don’t know what is wrong?!”

xxx

Red was having a nightmare. It hurt him. It screamed at him. It dug into him and made his soul twist in anguish. Dark shapes in his mind illuminated by glowing red pupils and given life by a high, scratchy voice. His brother... No! No, that monster was NOT his brother anymore! Had it ever been? Yes... Once... But that was gone now... Stolen away by- 

A splash of blue cut through the shadows and a new nightmare approached. One full of false cheeriness and cold, demanding words. Hands that gripped so hard his bones ground together and a condescending aura that stripped him of everything he had, everything he was.

He wanted to get away... He NEEDED to get away! He couldn't survive this... He couldn't he couldn't he cOULDN’T....

As he thrashed and screamed upon the mattress, fighting unseen attackers, the little device around his ankle sparked. His magic surged through him, responding to his need to get away, get out of there, just GET AWAY. But the magic was kept in check. Ruthlessly dampened by the security device that had been locked on him.

If he'd been awake to think about it, he wouldn't have been too surprised. Boss had placed a similar device on him as well... To keep him from doing what his body had instinctively attempted just now...

Then there was a voice. He recognized it. It was loud. It was dangerous. His sockets snapped open and he gasped for air. The moment he saw Blue in the room, however, it sent him into a panic. Again he screamed, jerking away from the other monster, even if he hadn't even been close enough to touch. It sent Red thumping to the floor on the other side of the bed. He landed on his right arm and pain flashed through him with a yelp and a low whimper.

xxx

Walking over to the other side of the bed he looked down at Red hands on his hips. “You’re making this a lot harder on yourself than it needs to be Red.” Going over he picked Red up and put him back on the bed. “Stay.” He order but it was in a much softer tone. His handles were firm but gentle as he started to examine Red for any sign of injury.

 

xxx

Blue came over and picked him up. Red shouted and struggled, but thankfully it was a short trip to the bed. He landed with a bounce and scrambled back until he was pressed against the headboard, breathing far too hard and obviously favoring his right arm. In his panic he'd forgotten everything he'd ever taught himself about masking his pain and what he was feeling. Everything was on display. His terror, his pain, his panic...

Gulping, he made an effort to correct that. "Don't t-tell me what ta d-do..." He muttered, trying to sound forceful but failing completely. His eyelights were locked on Blue. The person he perceived to be a threat.

He was trying to remember what had happened to lead up to this point. He couldn't remember... They'd been cleaning out animal enclosures, hadn't they? What came after that? He had flashes of memory, laced with fear... Hands on his body... He shuddered. Had Blue drugged him? But Red had been so careful to avoid the food!

xxx  
Crawling up onto the bed and over towards Red, “Red I am not a threat, I apologize for how I have treated you. An lvl 1 monster with the amount of trauma you have isn’t a hardened criminal. Now let me take a look at that arm, between shoveling passing out and falling off the bed I want to make sure someone as fragile as you isn’t damaged.” 

He was sitting on his knees in front of him now hand out waiting for him to let him look at his arm. He knew Red wasn’t going to trust him any time soon but Blue still had a job to do.

xxx

Red flinched at Blue's words, his sockets widening and eye lights shrinking. He'd been /checked/... He vaguely remembered that. And Blue was mentioning trauma like he had some idea about what that trauma was. He called him /fragile/...

He was trembling hard enough to make his bones rattle, gaze locked on Blue like the guy had just told him to take his clothes off. It wouldn't have mattered if he had. Red already felt naked.

Something had /happened/. Something during that black spot in his memory to have Blue talking to him like /that/, looking at him like /that/. He didn't like it. He didn't know where he stood anymore.

"P-please... Just leave me alone..." His voice shook as he pleaded, not even trying to hide the fear in it. What was the point? Blue already knew how pathetic he was... He had a feeling Blue could see the filth on his soul aswell…

xxx

Sighing he pinched the bridge of his nose with the hand he had out, “Red, you are hurt and I need to check you. It’s my job to make sure you are well, I know I have been doing a pretty crappy job of it as of late but that was before I learned more about you. There is still something I can’t figure out and that is your gang name. I won’t say it because you freaked out pretty bad last time and you started calling me boss.” He returned his hand out, “As soon as I make sure nothing is broken I will leave you alone for the time being.”

xxx

Well, wasn't /that/ revelation nice. as though the words had been the key to a locked box, his memories came flooding back. Passing out while shoveling chicken shit. Waking up and having Blue try to interrogate him. Getting pinned to the bed and completely losing his grip on reality. The things he'd said....

Eye lights going dark, he shut down. He couldn't handle this. He felt like he was breaking. He curled into a protective little ball, face pressed to his knees and arms over his head. He couldn't deal... Couldn't cope... Everything was shattering around him.

He'd never wished so badly to be able to just go to jail. The little cell had felt so much better.

xxx

Seeing Red break once more it tore at his conscious, a voice in him from a better time screamed at him to do something to comfort this broken fragile skeleton. Huffing he reached out taking the others arm and checking it out. Seeing that he was indeed injured he got up off the best to the bathroom grabbing a first aid kit. Coming back to the room he wrapped the others arm.

Satisfied with his work he left Red in the same position, “Please try and eat something, you need it to heal properly. I am not a healer so wrapping is the best I can do. It isn’t tampered with if you are worried but please try and eat something. I’ll be in the living room if you need anything.” True to his word he then left Red alone after putting the first aid kit away shutting the door behind him turning on the t.v more for background noise as he listened carefully to any noise coming from the room.

 

xxx

Red didn't move. Didn't react. He neither prevented nor cooperated with anything Blue did, simply allowed Blue to do what he wanted limply. He may as well have been a dead body. (a joke he might have actually laughed at, seeing as he already looked like a dead human. Now he was also playing the part!)

This continued through the day.

xxx  
Blue had only gone into the room to put a drink and fresh food on the night stand not saying a word and leaving as soon as he arrived. The day was in silence one the t.v to make any noise to fill the void of space. The night went in the same fashion once morning greeted them Blue went out to tend to the animals without disturbing Red. Having done most of the hard labor yesterday he just had to give them there morning food and make sure they were all doing well. The sun was just poking up when he walked back into the house and started to make himself some food.

xxx

The next day, Red woke well into the afternoon, finding he'd somehow managed to fall asleep. Miraculously, Blue hadn't tried to bother him. There was a plate of food on the side table, he noted, but it was different than what he'd seen before. Blue must have changed it out at some point. He found he didn't really care. Some distant part of him noticed that he was hungry, not having eaten much of anything since they'd gotten here, but he didn't really care about that either. Lethargically, he moved to press his face back against his knees. Vaguely, he wondered if this was how it felt to fall down.

xxx

It was 1:45pm and there hadn’t been any sign of Red, he heard the creaking sound of the bed so he knew he was awake. Then he had gotten an idea, going out he grabbed a clean bucket before heading over to the chicken coop he capture as many little fluff balls as he could and he looked down at all there peeping fluffiness. “Okay guys I have an important mission that only your brand of cute can handle, if this mission fails than I’m going to have to bring in Agent oinker and is horde of squeals.”

Pointing a finger to the house he puffed his chest out, “ONWARD MEN AND WOMAN!” Taking the chicks inside they seemed even louder once in the house. Approaching the room he didn’t even bother to knock just opening the door walking over to the bed and pouring the chicks onto the bed. “Mission Fluff Now in Effect, GO TEAM GO!” With that Blue turned and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him so the chicks wouldn’t escape the room.

xxx

Shortly after he woke he heard, squeaking? No. Chirping. Just what was Blue-... It didn't matter. Blue could do whatever the hell he wanted. No one was stopping him.

A few short seconds later, however, Red found himself in the very unexpected company of several tiny, chirping fluff balls. Immediately upon landing, the little birds all darted over to Red, attracted by the calming aura produced by what he was. His eye lights flickered to a slightly less dim state as he looked at them, as he felt the little ones try to get as close as they could to him. Slowly, he let his legs down so they could climb over him.

Why were they here? Why had Blue brought them in? This made no sense... Weren't they supposed to stay in their cage? Though confused, he couldn't deny that he liked them being there. Like tiny specs of cuteness and caring, they crowded next to him.

He was crying again. Silently. It didn't matter.

xxx

Blue headed back out and rounded up the piglets on rope leashes, “I’ll bring them back momma we got to bring in Mr. Oinkers and his attack team of squealers important mission very serious matter ahead.” The mom pig just flicked her ear as blue lead the piglets inside. There hooves making little clank noises on the wood floor he shut the front door then proceeded to the room opening it once again and let go of the leashes.

“Secret Agent Oinker! GO GO GO!!!” He watched as the piglets quickly hurried over before shutting the door once more leaving Red with a room full of fluff balls and baby piggies. His next target was Undercover Mooster and her lovely charm no one can ever say no to her.

xxx  
And then the piglets were there. Snuffling and grunting and propping their little hooves on the side of the bed since they couldn't jump up to get to him. Blue was gone after a moment and Red could only look down at the piglets in utter confusion. The way they were trying so hard to get to him made his soul squeeze, so he did the only thing he could think to do. He moved carefully, trying not to disturb the chicks too much, though they did peep and hop about anyway. Red slid to the edge of the bed, then carefully moved to sit on the floor. The chicks followed, hopping to his shoulders. He held up his left hand to catch them if they slipped.

The piglets were delighted to have him down there with them, and he was... Kind of honestly happy to be there with them. They weren't bedding down like they had before, feeling too energetic and excited at being out of their pen and in a new place he guessed. He understood that feeling.

Confusion was still sitting heavily on him, however. He couldn't understand why Blue had brought them in here. He couldn't think of a single reason for the agent's actions. In spite of himself, he couldn't stop wondering.

xxx

Heading out to the field where he left mom and calf he scooped the baby up onto his shoulders and proceeded to take the cow inside, “Okay Miss Mooster, We have a very specific job for you. Be cute and adorable, can you handle this important mission?” The calf shook her head and he was carrying her inside. “Don’t worry I have all my trust in you!”

Once more he went inside and shut the door before proceeding to the room and opening the door and setting the calf down. “Now miss mooster! It’s all up to you!” With that Blues mission was under way.

xxx

 

Next thing he know the door was open again and there was Blue with the calf. Just what the hell was going on?! The calf trotted over and Red put a hand on her head to stroke at the soft fur.

Blue turned to leave, but before he could shut the door, Red called after him. "Hey! W-what the hell? What're ya doin?" He asked with wide, confused sockets,stained red at the lower rims.

xxx

Blue turned and gave Red a warm smile, “Seemed like you needed company you could trust, Ill come back later when they need to go back out and to clean up the room. Enjoy ill be in the living room if you need anything for any of you guys. Also the piglet on your shoulder is eating your food.” Blue chuckled and shut the door behind him heading out to the couch to relax and wait for the healing power of baby animals to do their thing.

xxx

 

Red stared, dumbfounded, before he turned his attention to the piglet on his shoulder which was indeed eating the food from his plate. He reached to move the fork then moved the plate to the floor where all of the piglets could get to it. At least someone could enjoy it. He didn't think Blue would want to hurt the animals at all, given how straight laced he was and the fact that these animals were under his care, so he didn't think there was anything in the food that word hurt the little babies. Otherwise Blue would have done something about it himself.

So... Bringing them in had been some sort of attempt at kindness then? Why? Blue had made it obvious from the start that he had no care at all as to how Red felt. Perhaps it was pity... Pity for the miserable creature he'd become with just the right prodding. Well, he could take his pity and fucking shove it. This was why he hadn't said anything in the first place!

A small growl had started up in his throat, but the calf shied away at the noise, so he stopped, reaching to smooth a hand over her jaw in comfort.

Prompted by pity or not, Red enjoyed having the animals there. They climbed over him and cuddled him and pressed into his side. He'd needed this. He'd needed this unreserved kindness and love. It had been so very long since he'd had such a thing, and now here were all of these sweet creatures offering it up without limits or expectations.

The calf settled down next to him, pressing into his side. What had Blue called her? Miss Mooster? Was that the name she'd been given before their arrival, or had Blue just came up with it on the spot? It didn't matter he guessed. But that made him think of the rest of the animals here. Did they have names? Everything deserved a name. He decided, before they left, he'd have names for everyone here.

He turned to watch one piglet snuffling at the now empty plate, licking away at whatever remaining flavor there was. The chick on his shoulder peeped at him for turning his head and hopped up onto the ridge of his eye socket. He shivered at the feeling of the little feet on sensitive bone, but didn't move to disturb the little thing, only putting out the eye light and gathering a firmer magic around the area so it wouldn't fall into his skull. That would be uncomfortable...

He decided to call that one Peep-eye. A small smile curved his teeth.

 

xxx

It was getting late and Blue walked back to the room knocking on the door this time. “Permission to return the BAA’s to their rightful parents and so they can eat dinner?” He wanted to give Red this respect of a knock, he knew he had a lot of ground to make up for but he still hoped that this time had helped Red.

xxx  
By the time Blue came back the chicks had discovered the space beneath his shirt and now several were perched on his ribs. Miss m had her head nestled in his lap where he was petting over her neck. The piglets, who'm he'd named with a french theme (Undies, Deuce, Troy, Kitten, and Sink) were curiously playing around in the blanket they'd pulled from the bed. Kitten seemed to like chewing holes in the material while Deuce had curled up to take a nap half under the mess.

When the knock came, he moved his arm more protectively over Miss M on pure instinct, the magic in his sockets flaring. He forced himself to calm down.

"BAA's? Th'fuck's that s'pose ta mean?" He grumbled through the closed door, wondering why Blue hadn't just barged in like he usually did. He wouldn't hold the babies here, since they did indeed need to eat and the mothers were probably missing them, but he wanted to make sure Blue hadn't just called them something rude. They were sweet and kind and, though Blue was free to treat Red like shit and call him names, Red wouldn't allow the same to happen to his new friends.

xxx

“Baby Animal Agents or BAA’s for short. It’s also funny because sheep go Baa and so the baby animal gets an animal noise to describe their secret agent missions. I find it cute, don’t judge me. Now as I had asked before may I please return them to their mother’s?” Blue was asking in a calm tone his words were not meant as a threat just a asking again before entering the room.

xxx

Shit. Yeah, that was cute. His face colored slightly before he made himself stand, dislodging Miss M and gaining the piglets' attention as the chicks made little peeping noises under his shirt. He stepped over to the door, one hand over his rib cage to help steady any wobbling baby birds. The four legged babies followed after him.

He opened the door, glowering at Blue with a mix of hi usual ire and an uncomfortable amount of confusion. 

"I-I can take 'em back." He couldn't look at Blue in the face for more than a moment before averting his eyes to the floor. Wanting to be past him and away from him as soon as possible, Red stepped around Blue and out of the room. As he made his way towards the back door, the calf and piglets stayed at his heels.

Part of him wished he'd just stayed in the room, but the rest of him just hadn't wanted to say goodbye to the babies yet. It wasn't like the task would be difficult, though, he reasoned. It was just a short walk out to the animal pens. He didn't anticipate any trouble either. Since animals had always liked him so much, he'd never had to deal with any difficult behaviour from one. He actually hadn't even been aware, for the longest time, that other people didn't usually have such an easy time of things like this.

The leashes that the piglets and been wearing were all left on the bedroom floor. He didn't like leashes…


	5. Chapter 5

Blue let Red by and it wasn’t until he was out of the house that he then followed letting Red return the animals to where they belong he started getting the food into the pens and inside the barn for the night and making sure everything was locked up for their protection from any wild animals wanting a midnight snack.

With the animals feed and put away he looked over at Red who seemed spaced out and staring at the piglets. “Hey Red, think you can eat a meal? I can either stay out here or be in the room while you cook. I know you don’t trust my cooking and I really want yeah to eat a meal of some kind that’s not just a chunk of cheese.” He had noticed it was the only thing touched when he made his sandwich the other day.

xxx

Seeing the piglets curled up with their mother, Red almost wanted to crawl in with them. It would have felt safer... Being surrounded by the love they exuded sounded infinitely better than the cold house he had to return to...

Blue's voice broke him from his thoughts, however, and his body went rigid. Turning, he stalked back towards the house.

"Do what ya fuckin want. I don't care." Not like it mattered if Red did care. In the end, Blue would always do what he wanted.

The mention of food did have magic roiling in hunger, though. How long had it been since he ate? Maybe a trip to the kitchen wouldn't hurt... He didn't know how to cook, and he definitely wasn’t touching anything that Blue prepared, but there were plenty of raw things that he could just grab and take to his room. That’s exactly what he did too. There was a tomato in the fridge that he grabbed. He also snatched some bread. Then he was back to the bedroom, not bothering to slam the door this time. He didn't have the energy and, for some reason, he also lacked the anger This day was turning out weird…

xxx

Letting Red go inside first he waited outside for a few minutes double checking the animals and making sure everything was locked. Heading back in the door was shut and he started to walk back before grabbing the spare sheet from the linen closet knocking once more on the door lighter this time knowing that he didn’t have animals to compete with. “Hey Red, I have fresh sheet if you want them and if you wanted me to clean the room up. It was my idea to bring the animals in so I should clean up after them.”

xxx

He'd barely been sitting for a few minutes, only half through what he'd brought to eat, when Blue came and knocked at the door again. It was weird how Blue was trying to act like a decent fucking person now. Red didn't like, nor trust the change.

"Stop pretendin like ya fuckin care! It's pissin me off! Just do what ya want! I don't fuckin care!" He really wished Blue would stop pretending it mattered what he answered, Red was certain, that even if he denied Blue, the guy would still find a way to do what he wanted. 

Snatching the blanket that Kitten had been tearing into earlier, he trudged over to the corner ofthe room where he'd be out of the way. He wrapped the blanket around himself and sat. It wasn't his jacket, but after the piglets had played with it, it was now covered with their scent. It reminded him that he wasn't alone in this place. There was at least /something/ nearby that cared about him.

xxx

Sighing he set the blankets by the door, “There by the door if you want them. I’ll be on the couch if you need anything.” He wasn’t going to start anything with Red he just wanted to offer his assistance which he could clearer hear wasn’t wanted. Heading back out to the living room Blue once again turned the t.v on and let the noise fill the void.

xxx

He... Blue walked away? Confusion and suspicion sat heavily on Red's soul, but he wasn't about to complain. He /wanted/ Bue to leave him alone. He wasn't about to call him back just because things were weird now.

With a grumble, he finished his food then, almost reluctantly, went back to the bed. He held the blanket tightly around himself as he settled down for a nap. He hated being so off balance. 

This time when he slept, it was restless, but the nightmares didn't tear at him so viciously. It was softened by small, wriggling shapes that exuded love and care. Too bad they were always taken away when he got to close to them.

He managed to sleep clear through to the next day, waking to the sound of birds and light streaming through his locked window. He was completely tangled in the blanket, an arm stuck through one of the holes. As he sat up, he rubbed a hand at his sockets blearily. He didn't really want to stay in his room today. He wanted to see the animals... After spending so much time with them yesterday, he found it hard to stay away from them today. 

Standing, he made his way to the door.... And stopped. Blue was out there. Most definitely he was somewhere outside this door. Either in the house or with the animals. He'd withdrawn his closed off and cold attitude for now, but how long would that last? A mask could only be worn for so long before your true face peeked back out... He knew that better than anyone...

But he wanted to see the animals. If he let fear control everything he did then he wouldn't have managed to turn on his boss in the first place.

With a breath he opened the door and stepped out. It was early, so it seemed Blue would be outside feeding everyone. Fan-fucking-tastic... Maybe he should wait... But if he went out now then maybe he could help to feed them? He hadn't gotten to do that before... He found himself wandering outside before he had much of a thought to stop himself.

xxx

Blue was in the chicken pen laying on his back up at the fading starts as the chicks pounced around him, he had feed in his hands that they would come and pick out of his hands making him chuckle lightly. He was enjoying this time when the sun was just coming out and the stars were fading. He had already tended the cows and was working on the chickens when the urge to star watch grabbed its claws into him.

Xxx

Red almost didn't see him, as dim as the morning was. For some reason, Blue was laying on the ground in the chicken pen... Frowning in confusion, he stepped over to the small enclosure. Noticing him, several of the chicks and chickens wandered over to the side of the fence closest to him.

"The fuck're ya doin?"

xxx

Humming happily “Stargazing with the chickens, you don’t get to see such sights in the city,” Using only his core he sat up turning and smiling over at Red. “What bring you out so early?” He was honestly curious why Red would want to venture out here knowing he was out here. Dropping the rest of the seed onto the ground he stood up dusting himself off walking to the gate while the chickens were distracted with the apparently fascinating Red.

xxx

Hearing Blue speak and seeing him stand sapped what little confidence Red had managed to muster. His eyelights were immediately averted to the ground and he wondered if it would even be worth it to ask for what he wanted. He wouldn't put it past Blue to say no just to spite him.

Just the other day, though, he'd wanted Red to help with the animals. So... Maybe this was ok?

"I-i uh... I wanted ta feed the animals... I-if ya haven't already uh... D-done it..." He hated how meek his voice sounded. He hated it, but he couldn't help it. Blue already knew everything. Red had no leg to stand on here. All of his bluster would be seen through. False confidence could easily be torn through. Red could try to fake things all he wanted, but Blue would see him and probably laugh at him for it. 

Just like Boss would... Blue and Boss were so similar in Red's mind now. It was only natural that his behaviour would reflect that…

xxx

Nodding he opened the metal trash can the chicken feed was in and filled the cup handing it out. “All yours, after you feed them we can go feed the piggies Agent Oinkers and his band of squealers will be waiting. I already got Miss Mooster and her mother fed there out in the pasture enjoying the morning as well.”

xxx

The easy compliance startled him a little, having half expected Blue to laugh in his face. His eye lights darted up to Blue's face, his smile, before finding the ground again. He nodded, not bothering to contest the names Blue had used for the piglets.

He'd already seen Blue feeding the chickens, so it hadn't been expected for Blue to let Red feed them as well, but again, he wasn't going to complain. 

Stepping into the pen through the gate, the birds all came to greet him. Kneeling down, he took handfuls from the cup and held it out for the chickens to peck from between his bones. He didn't want to just scatter the food. He knew they were used to eating from the ground, but that didn’t mean they had to. Red had more than one memory of his dinner being dropped on the floor where he'd been expected to lap it up... Yeah, no. He'd hand feed the chickens.

Once done, he spent a moment just letting the birds gently peck at his fingers or the bandage on his right arm. When he stood backup he had to shoo a hen from his knee.

Making his way out of the pen, he waited quietly for Blue to lead the way to the pigs. It was a habit, mostly. He didn't even realise he was doing it, as used to the action as he was.

xxx

Blue decided not to point out that there was a mental chicken feeder out in the yard, Red seemed happy to hand feed them. Seeming like he was waiting for Blue to move on he did so in silence, the walk was brief before they arrived at the pig pen. He looked over at Red and smiled, “let me go get the food, it’s heavier than the chicken feed and with your arm I don’t want to aggravate it.”

Leaving Red to be with the pigs he quickly went to fetch 2 pales of pig chow that was mixed in with the left over from blues meals. Coming back he handed a lighter one to Red, “Just need to put it in there trough and then we will be done and can go eat ourselves might brew some coffee as well a black cup sounds nice.” After Red had taken his bucket Blue dumped his in setting the empty bucket to the side.

xxx

Red followed behind Blue, two steps back and to the left in his usual place without noticing. It wasn't until they got to the pig pen that he realized what he'd been doing. A faint blush colored his face at the realization. The hell was he doing? Sure, Blue was similar to boss, but he /wasn't/ Boss. Things had been rocky between the two of them and Blue was definitely a dick (right?) but he hadn't exactly demanded anything outrageous. He didn't... He wouldn't care about whether Red walked behind or beside him. He'd never said anything about it before. He'd never barked at Red about meeting his eyes, as if Red didn't have the right.

The more aware of the situation Red allowed himself to become, the more he hated himself for how he was acting. This wasn't who he was! This wasn't who he wanted to be! He'd gotten away.He should be done with this shit!

Fuck Blue for making Red feel this way!

But Blue was also putting forth the effort to, maybe, be a little less of an ass. Whether it was due to pity or not, it would sure as fuck make this whole thing a lot easier if they could just be... Well, maybe not /nice/ to each other, but civil wouldn't be so bad.

Standing next to the pen with his bucket, one of the piglets trotted over and nosed at him through the fence. It was the one he'd named Troy. Red pulled courage from the little thing as he reached in and emptied his bucket into the trough. Troy went to eat and Red turned to Blue, forcing himself to look up at the other.

"Uh... S-sure. Coffee sounds good." He'd try. He'd shelf the bullshit that had happened so far and see if Blue's sudden mood shift stuck. What was the worst that could happen, really?...

Maybe he'd just keep an eye on Blue while he prepared the coffee and cooked. He didn't trust the guy /that/ much.

xxx

 

Walking inside he held the door open for Red so it wouldn’t hit him at all. Once Red was inside he shut the door keeping it unlocked like he had been doing lately. Moving towards the kitchen his plan was to start the coffee first, his movements were a but slower because he knew Red was watching him and he wanted to make sure the other saw he wasn’t doing anything to it. Honestly why would he when he was drinking the coffee as well. Finished with that he started towards the fridge to make food his hand just on the handle when he stopped and turned to Red a slight flush from embarrassment forming on his face.

“Oh Wowzers, um, did you want me to make you something or did you want to make something. I am honestly unsure what to do and what you even like to eat.”

xxx

Red followed Blue to the house and into the kitchen, where he took a seat at the table. He watched Blue set up the coffee, not only to ensure it was safe, but also because he'd never seen coffee made before. It would probably be a good idea to see how it was done since, if he did manage to survive this whole thing and make his own way in the world, then he would need to do that sort of thing for himself.

He blushed a little at the question, not really expecting it. He figured Blue would either just make them both food or he wouldn't and Red would just have some coffee that morning. He'd never had someone ask him what he wanted to eat before...

"I... Don't know how ta cook... So uh..." He fidgeted. "I-if ya don't mind fixin somethin fer me, th-that's fine. I ain't picky what it is." He could never afford to be picky before. When he was a kid he had to make due with whatever he could get his hands on, and as an adult Boss would have punished him for not clearing his plate. Red did have a fondness for mustard and sweets, but he'd seen neither of those things in the fridge when he'd looked. So really, anything edible would be just fine.

xxx

Nodding Blue opened the fridge and brought ingredients out. If Red was going to actually eat his cooking then he was going to make sure it was something that was going to fill him up. Pulling his trusty stool over with his foot he stood on it and started to go to work on cutting up an assortment of veggies.

Because they were monsters intent even in cooking went a long way, blue made sure to put all his happy positive energy into every cut. He thought Happy, Healthy, Healing he wanted to make sure that this would be the best food Red had ever eaten or he wasn’t the Magnificent Agent Swap!

It took a bit of time but once he was done there were 2 perfectly made veggie omelets with a dash of cheese. Taking the plates over he set them down before debating something, “I know what this needs!” Running over a small pantry cupboard he opened it up pulling out brand new ketchup and mustard bottle. “Sweet they actually stocked up pretty well this time, that’s never a good sign though, means they expect us to be here for a while.”

Turning to Red with a smile as he started walking over, “So you a ketchup or a mustard skeleton?”

xxx

For a moment, his eye lights might have actually morphed into stars. But only for a moment.

"Uh, m-mustard. Please." Shit, and there he was using manners too. Next thing he'd be begging... He felt pathetic, but he couldn't help himself. He was /really/ hungry and Blue had just offered him what amounted to the holy grail. He felt like he hadn't had any mustard in forever... 

xxx

Setting the mustard down in front of Red he had to look away for a second because the stars in the other’s eyes were cuter than what it should be. Blue then went and opened the ketchup taking off the safety tab and putting the lid back on and squirting some ketchup on his. Taking a bite of egg and ketchup his eyes danced with sparkles as he hummed happily. “Mmmm veggie eggs and ketchup always enjoyable.”

xxx

Red actually had to resist making grabby hands as the mustard was held out and he half expected it to be jerked out of his reach at any second. But then he had it and all was right with the world! He quickly removed the seal on it then shoved the nozzle in his mouth to take a nice long pull. Oooh that was the good stuff.

Suddenly in a much better mood, he decided he'd tty the omelette. Setting the mustard down, he took a bite of the eggs. It wasn't as fancy as he was used to, but somehow it was about 10x better for it. Definitely a step up from jail food too.

"Not bad." He admitted, trying for polite.

xxx

 

He was mid bite when he saw Red literally drink the mustard and after his shock wore off and he swallowed his bite he started chuckling, “Oh my, you’re just like my brother! He drinks honey all the time. I am unsure how you both can fancy drinking condiments straight. He had me try his honey once needless to say I wasn’t a fan. If you want to try something amazing then you need to try my tacos my tacos are amazing! I love tacos.”

xxx

Red really wasn't sure what to do with this suddenly friendly Blue. Everything in him was screaming 'trap' and 'don't trust him', but he'd already decided he needed to try to be on civil terms with the guy. He supposed the first order of business would probably be to get things cleared up. He needed to know just why Blue was putting on this show for him.

He poked at his food for a moment before looking back up at Blue. "Why're ya doin this? I know ya don't like me. Ye've made it pretty damn obvious, so why the sudden change. huh? Is this some kinda twisted pity? Cause if it is y'can piss right off with that bullshit." He growled, trying to inject his usual ire, but finding it difficult when his magic was twisting with anxiety.

xxx

Blue raised a bone brow towards Red, “Honestly this is how I always am this isn’t an act, I am normally a very friendly and bubbly person I have been told. I just don’t like criminal but as I have clearly deducted you my good sir are not a criminal on any level.” Pointing his fork over towards Red he continued. “There is just one thing I can’t figure out but I think in time I will finally get that last piece of the puzzle that is you.”

Standing up Blue went to make himself a black cup of coffee before coming back and sitting back down. “Yes I am a real dick to criminals because they don’t deserve my pity or sympathy, they choose their path and I won’t play nice with them. You on the other hand, you didn’t choose this life, you were forced into it and you radiate the trauma you were put through. I am on equal grounds with you at this moment I don’t hate you but I don’t like you mainly because I don’t know you but animals don’t lie. They all love you so you can’t be a bad person.”

xxx  
s  
Red sneered. "So just cause my nose ain't as dirty as ya thought, yer all sunshine n' butterflies? Think ya can justify treatin a person the way y'have just by tellin yerself they made bad choices n' they deserve it?" Red scoffed staring down at his omelette. He took a bite, hoping to get more of it down before he just couldn't stomach it anymore. "Yer the worst kinda person, ya know that?Ya make assumptions then, based on those assumptions, decide whether or not a person should be treated like a person anymore."

It wasn't like someone just woke up one day and decided that crime was their life's aspiration. Most people Red had encountered had been forced into the life they led. Sure, they could try to fight their way out, but for most, that was a good way to end up dead. For the most part, criminals were people who'd been shoved to the dirt and held there. Then Blue comes along with this high and mighty outlook of his and steps on them? Judgemental asshole...

Red sighed. "Whatever, pal. You just go ahead and keep tellin yerself yer a good person. Whatever helps ya sleep at night." He'd only managed about half of what was on his plate, but he just really wasn't hungry anymore. Pushing it aside, he grabbed up the mustard bottle and stood. "M'gonna go take a fuckin nap." And he turned to walk away towards the bedroom to do just that.

xxx

Blue sighed, “I’m not a good person and I don’t sleep well, those days are long behind me. I have to have this perspective, if I try to treat criminals like my friend…. People can and will dust.” Setting down his fork he no longer felt the desire to eat.

xxx  
Red paused to listen, but didn't comment before he kept walking. He tried not to let guilt settle into his soul. Wasn't he doing the same thing he was accusing Blue of right now?Judging the guy based on how he perceived him? Sure, he had a few interactions to go off so far, but there was a person hidden under the sour attitude and flip flopping disposition. A person with a background and reasons for his thinking. A person who, maybe, he could have liked? If the guy hadn't been rough with hm, burned his coat, and thrown him into a psychotic break just to get him to talk about things he hadn't wanted to talk about anyway...

He didn't slam the door as he entered the bedroom, but he didn't leave it open either. He'd reached his limit for now. Maybe he'd try again later…

xxx

Getting up he cleaned up there mess and then went and sat on the couch, his mind being sucked into one of his first missions which made him loose his partner and the biggest reason why he is like he is now….

The day moved on in silence it was until 5pm that Blue decided to go out and feed the animals there dinner, walking back towards the room he knocked on the door. “Hey Red, I’m heading out to feed the animals do you want to come with?”

xxx

He'd laid there for a long time, but had eventually managed a short nap. He'd only just been waking up when there came a knock at the door. With a short huff, he sat up from the bed and stretched, hearing several satisfying pops along his spine as he did so.

He was finding that he really enjoyed working with the animals. Or, well, as long as he wasn't overworking himself he did. 

He opened the door rubbing at his sockets, trying to push away the remnants of sleep. "Sure. Yeah. M'comin..." He yawned.

xxx

Blue turned and walked outside with Red following behind, he always started with the cows. He turned and looked at Red. “You want to solo the chicken while I get the cows? It would make the work go faster but it’s up to you.” He gave Red a half smile honestly unsure how he should treat the other he felt awkward.

xxx

"Whatever." He responded with a mutter, reaching to put his hands in pockets that weren't there. With a small frown he just let his hands hang at his sides then made his way towards the chickens.

He got a nice, heaping cup full then went inside the coop and sat down among the little cluckers. He'd finally noticed the metal feeder off to the side, but it still felt better to really get in there and make sure they all ate. One of the chicks hopped up and sat on his wrist to eat directly from the cup, even as he dug handfuls out to offer to the bigger chickens.

A smile stretched across his sharp features. This was probably the best part of this whole ordeal. It made it a helluva lot more bearable at least.

xxx

It didn’t take long to bring the cows in and feed them before he went over to check on Red and the chickens, this was another moment where he could say the sight was cute if he knew Red better but he did have to admit he looked better smiling than crying. “How are Agent fluff and her band of merry men doing?”


	6. Chapter 6

Red turned and Smirked at the other. "Merry men? That ain't no way ta refer to a cute bunch a' chicks, Blue." Gently, he ran his fingers over the smooth feathers of a black chicken, the bird clucking softly at the attention. "Can ya believe this guy?"

xxx

Leaning against the fence he smirked, “I know I’m just a rude ass agent, not like you. Seriously how do you get them to do that? There like glued to you. I think there glowing from happiness.”

xxx  
Red paused, a small flush on his face. He didn't like it when attention was drawn to his peculiarities most of the time, But this was something that had never really been brought up before. Usually people noticed his frailty or his laziness. There weren't enough animals nearby most of the time for anyone to notice their affection for him.

"I-i dunno. They just like me." Finding his feed cup empty, he stood up, dislodging some of the birds from his lap with indignant little clucks. Dusting the dirt from the seat of his pants he smirked over at Blue. "Why? Ya jealous? Peeved that all these pretty ladies like the dirty gutter rat better'n you?"

xxx

“Oh yes, extremely jealous that you get all the chicks.” He put his hand up to his forehead. “Whatever will the magnificent Sans do now to not even have a chick to woo? Maybe I will find love in the pen of the pigs! Maybe Sir Ham-leton will show me lover or lady Brisket. I will settle even for Lord Bacon!” Blue chuckled at the silly nicknames he made up.

xxx

 

Red felt his smile twitch up a little more. Trading jokes was definitely a lot more pleasant than the alternative.

"They might like ya a bit more if ya got their names right. Lord Bacon? Lady Brisket? I know I'd be insulted" Stepping out of the chicken coop he started heading for the pig pen, eager to see the little porkers. Of all of the animals on the farm, he was finding the pigs to be his favorite. "C'mon. Maybe I'll intraduce ya all proper like n shit."

xxx

Noticing the facial twitch he was pleased with himself, pushing off the gate and starting to head towards the pigs. “I leave you alone with the animals for part of a day and now you’re naming them all? Dear Toriel above that is cute.” Blue stopped in his tracks at the words he just uttered he turned to Red with his hands up in a defensive manner trying to fix his screw up with words. His face was flushed from embarrassment as he started rambling.

“Not saying that your cute just that your action was and that you named the animals and I’m just going to shut up now.” Blue turned away walking faster towards the pigs trying to put distance between them al he felt like a complete idiot just now and he also chastised himself for getting to comfortable with his assignment telling himself that they weren’t friends they couldn’t be friends and that things can go bad if he forgot that.

xxx

Red's whole skull changed color and he almost tripped over nothing. Catching himself he turned to shoot a look at Blue, halfway between embarrassed and angry. At least the guy tried to correct himself, but it didn't exactly make anything better. He didn't like the word 'cute' being used to describe anything about him! Especially when Blue was the one doing the describing!

Trudging after the other, Red growled. "Yeah, ya better fuckin shut up. Bad enough ya like pinnin me ta the bed. I ain't puttin up with any sorta flirtin from ya. An' after the bullshit ya pulled I /know/ ya know why! Yer lucky I don't file some kinda sexual harassment complaint against ya." He bit out. Things had been going so well too...

Ah well. Time to feed the pigs. At least he didn't need to worry about any frisky shit from them.

xxx

Deciding that it would be better to not open his mouth he went straight to get the pigs chow and returning with to bucket he couldn’t look at the other as he handed Red the second lighter bucket before going and dumping the food in the trough. Setting the bucket down he climbed in the pen and started checking over the mother to make sure everything was in order but mainly trying to just ignore the still awkwardly embarrassing tension in the air at the same time still having an intense inner conversation with himself how he is being very unprofessional and he needed to calm himself it was just an innocent slip up nothing to worry about….. right?

xxx

Red went through the motions of pouring his bucket into the trough, but his mind was elsewhere. For just a moment there, he'd allowed himself to forget just why he hated this guy. He'd forgotten for a very brief time, what Blue had done to him over the last few days in the name of that misguided justice of his. Just because joking with the guy had been fun...

He needed to pay more attention. He couldn't let himself forget that Blue was dangerous. That he was a threat. 

That thought firmly in mind, he hopped over the fence and stepped over by Blue and the mother pig, who'm he'd decided to call Mamma Merry. She looked like a Merry.

Curiosity coloring his tone, he asked "What're ya doin?" As much as he loved animals and they loved him, he hardly knew anything about them.

xxx

Being nervous he tried to clear his mind to be able to explain, “Just checking her over, it wasn’t that long ago that she gave birth same with the cow so just need to make sure there healing well and there isn’t signs of any health issues. Making sure her hair feels soft and smooth will also tell you a lot on the condition of the animal. Checking her ears for mites and that her color is nice. Making sure each nip is still producing milk and non are clogged. Simple things and it’s easier to check while she is eating because she is distracted.” As he explained he showed Red how to check her over.  
xxx

 

Red followed along as Blue explained, running a hand over Merry's back as he listened. "An' she's ok right? Nothin wrong with'er?" A bit of concern laced his voice. He hadn't known so many things could go wrong just because she'd had babies. Mother animals were amazing.

xxx

Blue chuckled, “Worry wart she is fine looking great just like the bacon bits,” He then realized that Red had hopped over the fence and he frowned. “I hope you were carful e don’t want to hurting your arm any more than you already have.”

xxx  
Red frowned with a blush, keeping his eye lights on Merry to avoid looking at Blue. "Shut up 'bout that. S'just a fracture. Happens all'a time. Nothin ta get all worried about." Sure climbing around wasn't comfortable, but with everything all nice and wrapped up, he didn't think it would become a full break. It was supported and reinforced. Probably stronger than the rest of his bones at the moment, honestly.

xxx

He had to resist the urge to pick Red up and make him care for himself more but he had to remind himself that this isn’t a friend or his brother. Huffing to himself he stood up and climbed out of the pen, “Why don’t we head inside and I can make my famous tacos well if it’s okay if I cook for you again.” He had never felt so frustrated before on an assignment like this.

xxx

"Sure." He muttered, giving Merry one last pat. He reached down and gave a few pats to the piglets too, who wiggled under his hands and gave several happy little grunts.

He climbed back over the fence, having a bit less difficulty than he had that first time now that he'd had some practice with it. He wasn't completely sure that he could trust Blue's cooking, but there hadn't been any attempts to drug him so far. And it looked like all of the leftovers, including the plates that Red hadn't touched, were given to the pigs. Blue wouldn't risk drugging the pigs, right? If Blue kept insisting on cooking for him, then he may as well eat it.

xxx

Blue had to hide his glee that Red would try his tacos he also had to resist the urge to skip inside because he was going to make his tacos, oh he loved tacos. Getting inside he set out to work and part way through he started to hum as he was preparing his tacos. The kitchen became alive and buzzing with his happy movements and humming. If you didn’t know better you would think there was some type of magic going on in the kitchen.

After some time an extremely sparkly eyed Blue walked over to the table with 2 plates with 4 tacos each on them. “I present to you the magnificent tacos of the magnificent Sans! Let your magical taste buds be flooded with the harmony that is the taco! Let it dazzle your senses and enrich your belly! Oh Taco’s I love you so!” Setting the plates down blue sat at the table across from Red and wasted no time in eating a happy hum was heard with each crunching bite the stars never leaving his eyes.

xxx

Red went in and sat in the same place he had that morning, still feeling like he had to watch what Blue was doing closely. He leaned back in his chair, occasionally tipping it back onto it's hind legs and balancing there for a bit. He really wished he had some pockets to slip his hands into, but the ones on his jeans were too uncomfortable to use those. Especially when sitting.

It was.. Strange... To see Blue so bubbly as he flitted around the kitchen. He almost thought Blue would have been happier becoming a chef rather than an agent. He wondered what had prompted Blue to go down the road he had. If Blue had been telling the truth, and this was actually his natural state, then why would such a person willingly get into a profession that... Had turned him into the bitter person Red had been dealing with?...

The end result of Blue's cooking efforts were sat before him in seemingly no time at all, four taco's sitting prettily on his plate. He picked one up and took a bite. It wasn't too bad.

His curiosity had been piqued now, however, and he didn't think he could just leave it be. Blue knew an uncomfortable amount about Red now, but he still knew nothing about the agent.

"Hey, Blue... Why uh... What got ya inta all this? If yer s'posedly such a nice guy, then why're ya in this field a' work where ya gotta talk ta people like me all th'time? Seems like ya woulda been happier workin in a restaurant er somethin, seein as how ya look so happy cookin n shit."

xxx

Just about choking on his food Blue flushed and finished his bite before talking, “Because I wanted to help people, everyone has good in them well that’s what I use to think anyway, when I first joined I was so excited and couldn’t wait to help as many who lost their way find their way again. I thought I could help everyone. My brother tried to get me to go to culinary school because he said I was always my brightest in the kitchen but I knew what I wanted.” His gaze fell to his taco’s, “My brother doesn’t know how far I have gotten in the ranks he thinks I’m some desk worker who goes on business trips a lot with a higher up. I think he secretly knows but pretends not to know and I can’t tell him it would break him and make him worry.”

Looking up once more he gave Red a smile, “I love being an agent and my job but the jobs I’ve had over the years have worn me down and shifted my perspective on life. I know now how dark the world can be and that there isn’t always good in people. Some people just don’t want to change no matter how hard you try.”

xxx

Finishing his first Taco, he picked up the next. They were pretty good actually. Just spicy enough to keep him going back for more. Blue would have been a pretty good chef. He could see why his brother would have tried to push him towards it.

What he was hearing, however, sort of just made him sad. He responded with a small frown. "Kinda hard ta believe ya use ta give people a chance. Heh... Certainly didn't give me one... Ya don't do nothin half way, do ya? Course things're gonna fuck up when ya just throw blind faith at everyone... But just ‘cause that bit ya on the ass, apparently, don't mean ya gotta swing over t'the other extreme."

It explained a lot actually. The fact that the captain had looked at Blue with that kind face. The friendly way the other officer had interacted with Blue when they'd got here. The gentle way he took care of the animals... And then the completely opposite way he'd handled Red...

"S'true that... Some people won't change." He shuddered, thinking of Boss and some of his 'generals'. "But there are a lotta people that fall ta crime just cause they gotta. There're people who only do bad things cause they got no choice. Ya can't just... Treat everyone the same, ya know?" He stared at his taco as though it had all of the answers. He wasn't sure why he was even trying to explain his ideals to Blue. He'd never been able to change anyone else's mind before. People who had hate in their soul usually chose to hang onto that hate. But Red supposed he'd always been just that little bit too soft.

xxx

Blues eyes gutted out a tear running down the side of his face, with Red trying to rationalize things it was bringing back the painful memories. His arms came down to sit in his lap his head moving down to stare at his food once more. “My partner died because I got to close to an assignment because I though I could change that crazy blue rabbit and make him a decent monster. It was my fault that I watched my partner and friend turn to dust because she pushed me out of the way.”

Blue wiped his sockets, he had come a long way in dealing with the pain but he still hadn’t been able to hold it all down. When things first happened blue would punch a punching bag in the gym screaming and crying how sorry he was. Every time he thought about it, it was like he was reliving it. “I’m sorry for how I have treated you Red. If the file contained more information about you I wouldn’t have been so rude. I don’t think I will ever be able to trust another criminal even if they were forced into the life. I just can’t let another partner die for my actions to try and make them a better person.”

Getting up from his chair he took his plate and wrapped it planning on eating it later. After putting it in the fridge blue went and sat on the couch pulling his knees close and stared at the t.v his eyes still gutted out.

xxx  
At the tone, Red had looked up. Seeing even that one, single tear was soul wrenching. He could practically feel the pain radiating off of the other as he recalled things that he obviously would have prefered to not be thinking about, let alone talking about. Well shit... Now Red just felt bad.

Sitting alone at the table, he tried to process what he'd just heard and witnessed. He felt like, maybe, he understood blue a little bit better now.

With a small sigh, he got up and wrapped up his food too. Then he stepped over to the couch, the back of which was facing the kitchen. Leaning on the back of the couch and making sure Blue knew he was there, he reached out and placed a hand on the other's skull. 

Whether he liked the guy or not, Red had never been able to stand seeing another person hurting. Most of his magic was locked away thanks to the dampener on his ankle, but this, thankfully, wouldn't require any magic. Focussing on his aura, he let it expand. Warmth, kindness, calmness, safety... He radiated all of these things. It was what the animals picked up from him naturally, but if he really focussed on it, then he could let Blue feel it too.

Gently, he ran his hand over the other's smooth skull, not saying anything, only offering his comfort.

xxx

 

There was a hand in his head and he tensed up for a moment before relaxing a sense of calm and comfort flooding him. He was lost in the moment and taken to a better time, green.... he saw green, something soft.... something warm.

A small child like himself wiping his tears away and saying comforting words. His broken leg was fixed like magic and then his brother was there and he was waking up under a tree.....

That memory was from such a long time ago and he couldn't remember the face just that it was another kid, without even realizing it blue had started purring against the other's hand as he was lost in his memories....

 

xxx

Surprisingly, he felt a rumbling little purr start up. He blushed a little at the realization. At least Blue was feeling better though. Almost without thinking, he continued to pet at Blue's skull. It had been a while since he could last do this for someone. He couldn't do it when he was under too much stress, which was damn near all of the time when he was around Boss. Here, though, he felt almost... Relaxed? Nah. That might not be the best word. He wasn't quite at ease either, but he wasn't afraid. Somehow, he felt like Blue wasn't going to hurt him. Not anymore anyway. He wasn't sure if he could ever forgive Blue, exactly, but he didn't think he was afraid of him anymore.

After a short time, he felt the form under his hand droop a little. Blue's breathing changed and his body relaxed more, if that were possible. Red found a small smile taking up residence on his own face, just before a wide yawn disrupted it. He'd forgotten how much energy it took to project like this. He might have overdone it just a little. 

Hand slipping from Blue's skull, he slowly eased himself down to sit on the floor, leant up against the back of the couch. He didn’t think he could make it to the bedroom if he tried. With a small breathy sigh, he let his sockets close. There were worse places to fall asleep he supposed. 

And that was his last thought before sleep claimed him.

xxx

Waking up he felt much rested, wait. He had fallen asleep! What was the last thing he remembered? As he thought he remembered the feeling of happy and warmth and that he was… purring… His face lit up at the fact that Red made him purr. Getting up he surveyed the area taking in that everything was as he last remembered it.

Moving around the couch to head to the room he saw a sleeping Red on the floor, well at least he knew Red didn’t run off while he was asleep. Carefully he picked Red up and looked down at the sleeping form a smile tugging at his mouth. It was an action that instantly tugged at his soul, he was getting too comfortable around Red.  
xxx

 

His sleep had been dreamless. A rare, but welcome change from his usual nightmares. It was cut short, however, when he felt hands on his body. He'd barely been moved at all before his sockets snapped open. He was being picked up and it sent a sharp jolt of panic through him.

Habitual instinct made him lock up, rather than fight. He wasn't strong enough to fight. Only bad things happened when he tried to fight. Instead, a low string of pleading words fell from his mouth. "Please. Please. Please. No. Please. Leggo. Leggo. Please..." It was almost more of a whimper than a whisper, high and reedy but quiet. His body trembled, his sockets dark.

xxx

Blue set Red down so he could stand his hand not fully leaving worried the other would fall back to the floor from his current state, “Red it’s me Blue, I just was taking you back to the room. You fell asleep on the floor. No one is going to hurt you no one is going to touch you. Well besides me right now but I just don’t want you to fall! Ugh! I’m not helping!” He wasn’t sure what to do, he was used to dealing with criminals not someone who needed this support and comfort, does he pull him close or keep him at a distance.

xxx

 

Surprisingly, he really was set down. The moment he touched the floor, however, his knees buckled and he would have gone down if not for the other's hold on him. But that hold and the prevented run in with the floor did nothing to help him calm down. In fact, it only made him feel trapped, and the spiraling panic kept him from fully realizing the situation for what it was. It just felt like Blue was holding him down again...

His body fell limp. Trembling. There was nothing he could do. Nothing but try to endure. Blue always got his way in the end.

xxx

Red had gone limp in his arms and he looked a lifeless doll. Slowly and carefully he set him down and then joined him just looking at him eyes filled with concern. "Red are you okay? Is there anything I can do for you? Should I bring in the backup agents? The BAA will always come and back me up in time of crisis."

xxx

The hands left him. Blue backed off. He almost couldn't comprehend that it had actually happened. But it allowed the words Blue was speaking to finally settle in, the worried tone coming across loud and clear.

He blinked his sockets, eye lights flickering into existence and focussing on the other skeleton "Huh? Wh-what? b-BA-... Uh,n-no I...Th-the fuck just happened?"

xxx

Seeing the eye lights of the other was a relief, "I woke up and you were asleep on the floor so i was caring you to the room and you had a panic attack and shut down. Are you okay?" The worry still lined his face.

xxx

Damn he felt pathetic... Shame colored his face and voice as he scooted a bit away then stood, shakily, to his feet. "Y-yeah. Yeah m'fine. I'm uh... I'm gonna go take a nap ‘er somethin..." He kept his eyes averted and retreated to the bedroom, closing the door with a quiet snick.

xxx

 

Sighing he left it at that not wanting to stress Red out anymore than what he just did. Getting up he went around turning lights off it was the middle of the night so sleep would be good....

Sleep didn't come and Blue remained awake most of the night after that. When it was time to get up he wondered if he should get Red or let him sleep.

Deciding he would he went back and knocked on the door. "Red I'm heading out to the animals, you want to come or sleep?"

xxx

 

He hadn't managed to get back to sleep, far too embarrassed to settle down. He couldn't believe he'd freaked out like that! Or, actually, he could... His defences had been down and Blue had managed to slip right in there and Red had expected only pain as a result. He just couldn't get it out of his head, the way Blue had pinned him to the bed... Not once, but twice! One of those times resulting in the loss of something precious, the other resulting in a horrific mental break that he was still trying to recover from. Was it really so surprising that he'd reacted how he had?

No... But that didn't make him feel any better.

When Blue came to get him to help with feeding the animals, he got up, his spine popping from the unnatural position he'd been sleeping in before. He had to get over this shit, and he'd grown up with the ‘jump in and try not to drown’ method of learning to swim.

He opened the door. "Yeah, m'comin." He even managed not to stutter or sound timid. Go him!

xxx

Blue was relieved that Red had come out and seemed to be doing a bit better he hoped the other had gotten some sleep. They went around the normal routine with the animals and where at the chickens now. Part way watching the chickens eat from the metal tray he walked over and picked up a rather plump one flipping it upside down and holding it by its leg. “You look ready.” He turned to Red with a smile, “How about we have chicken for dinner? Drumstick looks ready to eat.”

xxx

Taking care of the animals was becoming almost therapeutic for Red. By the time they got to the chickens, he was feeling mostly better. And then Blue went and sucker punched his soul...

Red stood dumbfounded for a moment. Blue was... He wanted to... Did Red just hear that right?... Seeing the chicken in Blue's hands, dangling helplessly upside down, wings flared out... It cemented the fact in Red's mind. 

Blue was gonna kill Rebecca!

His mind raced, horror making his thoughts run just that little bit too slow, but he pieced together a haphazard plan and ran with it. He didn't have time to think of anything better! Maybe he could think of something better later, but for now this was the best bet he had.

"Uh... M-maybe tomorrow. Ain't really feelin chicken tonight." He smiled a little nervously. "Hey uh, why don'cha go ahead n get breakfast started. I can finish up out here." Hopefully Bue would be too excited about Red trusting Blue to cook without supervision to look too closely at that offer. Or maybe he'd assume Red just wanted time to say goodbye to his chicken friend... It didn't matter. As long as Blue went along with it.


	7. Chapter 7

Blue set the chicken down and eyed it, “Enjoy your last day Drumstick because tomorrow you shall be dinner.” Blue chuckled lightly mostly at the horrified expression on Reds face. Where did he think his food came from? “Alright I’ll get breakfast started, see you in a bit have fun with your chickens.” Walking out of the fenced area Blue walked back inside to get breakfast started

xxx

Red waited until Blue was well and truly out of sight before he sprung into action. Quietly, so as not to alert the house's occupant, Red opened the gate to the chicken pen.

"A'right, c'mon you guys. Especially you, Rebecca! Yer life depends on it!" The chickens eagerly followed after him, like he was the momma duck and they were the chicks. Not that far off of a description considering some of them really were chicks. Then he made for the barn.

Along the way, however, he had a thought. What if it wasn't just the chickens who were being considered for dinner? What if Blue turned to Merry? No! Her babies still needed her!

Making a detour, he headed over to the pig pen. It took just a bit more effort than he normally would have wanted to put out in order to get the heavy gate open. "Heya, kids! Wanna go on a field trip?"

The piglets, of course, eagerly plodded towards him. Momma Merry took just a bit of persuasion. He didn't really blame her. She was huge! Carrying all that weight around had to be taxing.

So, animals following along, he made his way to the barn. Margaret and her baby, Mooster (the name had stuck), were inside. They sky had looked like it might open up and let down some rain today, so it had been decided not to let them out to pasture after they'd been fed.

Ushering everyone inside, he then turned to getting the barn doors closed. Another feat of physical strength he hadn't planned on displaying today. Then again, he hadn't planned on having to save a chicken's life either. Dammit! He knew Blue couldn't be trusted!!

Firmly, he locked the door.

xxx

With breakfast done he started to worry because Red hadn’t come back yet. Heading out he noticed the Barn door was shut, he went straight over to the normally open door at this time. “Red in the great words of you, what the fuck are you doing? Pardon the language but it wouldn’t be you without a bit of color.” He also meant it at a job with how easy the other colored.

xxx

Red was sitting in a pile of hay. Arms crossed, leaning back against the broad side of a pig, a baby calf resting her head on his lap, and adult cow huffing against the side of his face, piglets running around him playing their little piggy games, and several chickens and chicks nesting on or around him. Rebecca was perched on his head.

He'd been grumbling to himself for a while now about how he shouldn't have trusted Blue so much. He should have known the guy was still a dick! You didn't kill and eat the animals you took care of! That was just wrong!

When he heard Blue's voice, he growled. "Fuck off! Y'were gonna murder Rebecca! Can't believe I ever thought we could get along!"

xxx

Blue couldn’t take it he busted up laughing, “Really? You locked yourself in with the animals because I was going to cook Drumstick up? Why did you think the animals were here? We aren’t taking care of them just for show there our supply of food so we don’t have to go anywhere unless we desperately need to. I should have known your mortified look had more to it.” He tried to open the door but it was locked from the inside, “Red can you please put the animals away breakfast is getting cold.”

xxx

The more Blue talked, the angrier Red got. How could Blue be so flippant about this?!

"No! I ain't gonna let ya murder no one! We ain't eatin Rebbecca or anyone else so fuck off!!" He'd rather starve than live with the knowledge that he'd eaten one of these sweet animals! He didn't care what Blue did to /him/ but the animals were innocent!

xxx

“Red please be rational about this, I know you love the animals and they love you but they were brought in to help feed us and help keep us protected. I’m going to go put breakfast away seeing how you’re not going to be coming out anytime soon.” With a huff Blue walked back inside the house to let Red come to his senses and come to terms with the death of the animals cause now Blue really wanted chicken.

xxx  
As Blue left, Red Shouted after him, "Go ta hell! I'll be a fuckin vegetarian!" Red was in it for the long damn haul. The animals' feed was kept in the barn. So they were set. And Red really wasn't picky about food. He could live off of chicken feed if he wanted. It was basically corn anyway, right?

 

xxx

Time had passed long enough for a “I’m Sorry That I Want To Eat Drumstick And You Don’t” Cake was cooling in the fridge now so frosting could be put on it. Blue walked out to try to get everything is its proper place. “Red, you have been in there all day. I made an apology cake can you please come out now?”

xxx

As time passed, Red had decided that simpy refusing to come out might not be feasible for the long term. He had to be able to defend this castle of safety. So, he set to planning. By the time Blue came back, he was ready.

The barn had a loft and a window at the front. It was from there that Red launched his attack. Standing in the window, Red tossed the first of many prepared, rudimentary manure bombs!

"Ye'll never take us alive! Viva la fuckin resistance ya murderin swine! (ah! Shit! Sorry Merry! No offence!)" He tossed another for good measure, cackling as he did so. No one was killing Red's animal friends! Fuck that nonsense!

xxx

Just barely dodging them he looked up and glared daggers into Red. Oh yes he was definitely eating Drumstick now just to spite him. “You want to play hard ball, I’ll play hard ball!” Blue ripped the door off its hinges and planned to hunt Red down…...

xxx

 

Blue tored the door off of the barn... Blue tore the fucking door off the fucking barn!! He might have been freaking out about that a whole helluva lot more if not for the fact that the action had made the whole damn barn shake. Red, being in the precarious position of standing on the damn window sill (Why had he thought that would be a good idea?! Damn dramatics to hell!) was very affected by that shake.

"Wo-woah! Shit!" His balance deserted him and he lurched forward into nothingness, screaming as he fell towards the ground one floor down. Shit, this was gonna hurt!

xxx

Once again Blues body reacted before he had time to process that Red was falling. Instinct took over and he jumped up grabbing Red before kicking off of the barn to do a backflip with Red in his arm holding him close and landing. With the extra body weight of Red his landing was less than graceful as he ended up slipping falling onto his back with a Red on top of him cushioning his fall. He felt a little dizzy from the initial impact of his head to the ground but he was more worried about Red. “R..Red are you a..alright?” The world around him was really spinning now.

xxx

He wasn't sure how far he'd fallen before he was just sort of... Snatched out of the air? They landed fairly hard, but not as hard as Red would have fallen on his own. A pair of arms were wrapped securely around him and his own hands had ended up balled up in the fabric of Blue's flannel shirt. 

Slowly, he lifted his face from where it was pressed against Blue and opened his sockets. Awe painted his features, overpowering anything else he knew he should have been feeling.

"Y-ya caught me..." Red's mind was currently almost completely filled with the phrase 'Holy shit!'

xxx

Blue chuckled causing him a bit of pain, “Mwehehe-ow Why wouldn’t I? You were falling I didn’t want you to get hurt.” As he was staring at Red he was dazed still, “By the way… Are you an angel because I think you just fell for me mwehehehe.” Blue laid his head back as he was doing a mix of laughing and saying ow.

xxx

Red blushed, his soul jumping at the hated epithet. Carefully, he eased off of the other. "Uhh, I think ya hit yer head, Pal." He frowned in sympathy. He knew how bad head wounds sucked. He had the scars and cracks to show for it too. "C'mon. Sit up n' lemme see."

xxx

Blue sat up or at least tried to, it wasn’t until the second try that he was able to. “I think I’m fine, I’m more worried about you and the animals and the door well the door is broken, I need to fix that. That was dumb, I’m a bad blue, bad blue should go lay down.” Blue started to lie back down on the ground…

xxx  
As Blue talked, Red got a look at the back of his skull. There was a spiderweb of hairline fractures. Probably a concussion, but it didn't look life threatening. He should probably get Blue inside and get some ice on- 

"Woah woah! Hey!" Blue tried to lay back down and Red stopped him with an arm around his shoulders. "Let's just get ya inside real quick, ok? Lemme worry bout the rest a the stuff fer now."

Speaking of the rest of the stuff, some of the chickens had wandered out of the barn, as well as one of the piglets. That would have to be taken care of soon, but for now the higher priority was the injured guy. On the bright side, he didn't think Blue would be able to kill any animals while concussed so... There was that.

"A'right, c'mon Agent. Up ya get." With a grunt, Red tried to help Blue to his feet. It really was a good thing that skeleton monsters were so light. Otherwise this might not have been possible.

xxx

He basically went with the flow and felt a little limp in the others hold the movement made the world spin move. The next thing he really remembers was being laid on the couch pulling a couch pillow close he hugged it. “Oh pillow all I wanted was drumsticks then there were things flying and now the world is spinning and my head hurts and I miss that warm happy feel already. You remember that pillow those were good times weren’t they.” Blue closed his eyes exhaustion seeming like it was creeping into every bone in his body.

xxx

Red sighed. Blue wasn't making any sense. It was probably just due to the hit to his skull though. 

"Hey, I'mma leave ya here fer a sec, k? Don't go nowhere." He cautioned before stepping away to the kitchen. He didn't really expect Blue to go anywhere, but the guy needed to focus on something. It was obvious his mind was trying to scramble together the wits that had been knocked out of him in the fall. Guilt tried to worm it's filthy way into Red's soul, reasoning that Blue wouldn't have gotten hurt if not for Red, but another part, the part that still didn't like Blue very much, was trying to rationalize that if Blue hadn't torn off the god damn barn door... Just the thought of that display of strength made Red shudder. He knew Blue was strong, but holy shit! There were supposed to be limits on that kinda shit!

Digging around in the freezer, he found a bag of frozen peas. Not the best option, but better than nothing. It didn't look like there were any ice packs. He'd have to look and see if there was one in the first aid kit, which was bound to be around here somewhere. Blue had to have gotten the wrap for Red's arm from somewhere after all.

Stepping back into the living room, he found that Blue hadn't moved much, if at all. Approaching, he gently laid a hand on Blues head. "Hey. Miss me? I’m gonna need ya ta lift yer head a little a'right? Not far, I promise. Just enough fer me ta get this thing under yer skull. It'll help." He spoke quietly, knowing how much loud noises could make an injured skull throb.

xxx

Instead of doing what he was told he instead threw the pillow onto the floor and pulled Red into him and gave him a stern but distant look. “You. Threw. Shit. On. Me.” Blue than pushed Red so he would land on the pillow and looked over the side of the couch down at him like he was some type of cat glaring at their owner because they hadn’t fed them.

xxx

Red yelped as he was pushed down, but it didn't hurt. Which was good, because there were some small pains trying to creep up on him from the bigger fall he'd just taken. He'd been pushing the aches down for now since there were more important things to worry about.

At the words and the glare, Red glared right back with a growl. "An' you were tryin ta kill one a' my friends. Be thankful that was the worst thing I did! An' it didn't even hit ya! So why're ya even bitchin bout it?" Despite his angry tone, he still kept his voice down. Careful not to hurt.

With a grumble, he shoved the bag of peas against Blue's chest as he stood back up. "Just ice yer damn skull and don’t move around too much. Don’t sleep neither! I gotta go get everyone back in their pens. Since ya broke the god damn barn... Crazy fucker..."

Then he pulled away to go outside.

xxx

Blue grumbled placing the bag of peas on his head wincing soon as Red was gone he got up and moved his way to the bathroom where he started to attempt to dress his own wound which was difficult because he couldn’t see it.

xxx  
Stepping outside, he saw several of the animals running around. With a small sigh, he cranked up his aura. As a passive trait, it made animals happy and made them want to be near him. When he used it on purpose like this, however, it usually had the effect of drawing animals to him from longer distances. If any of them had wandered away, they would come to him.

It took only a few minutes before all of the farm animals, plus a passing sparrow, were crowded around him. He relaxed his aura, feeling a little winded, and then proceeded to get everyone back in their pens. The whole affair took no more than ten minutes. He hoped the barn stayed warm enough for Margaret and Mooster. It was starting to rain lightly, but at least the wind was calm. As long as it didn't get any worse, it should be fine.

When he got back inside the first thing he noticed was that the couch was vacant. He groaned. "Fuckin really?"

Grumbling, he checked the only part of the house he couldn't immediately see from the front door; The bedroom. The door to the adjoining bathroom was open and the light was on. Bingo.

"Hey genius. Thought I told ya not ta move aro-" He stepped up to the doorway and froze, then had to fight not to laugh. "Uh, how bout we /wrap/ this up n' get ya back t'the couch, huh?" It looked like Blue was trying to bandage his head, but with the lack of coordination from the head injury and his scrambled sense... Well, it was a bit of a mess.   
xxx

Looking dazed at the other for a moment he just nodded and sat there like he was a kid, once Red was done bandaging him up he stood up even though he was a little bit shaky and walked out to the couch on his own. Plopping down he stared at the t.v in silence grabbing the frozen bag of peas and putting it on over the bandage.

xxx

 

There was no bleeding or chance of infection with the hairline fractures, but Blue seemed to want his head wrapped, so Red helped to wrap it up properly. It would help to insulate against the frozen peas anyway.

Hesitating for a moment a few fet from the couch, he debated whether or not he really needed to stay out here. One look at the other skeleton, however, and he was decided. Blue was /not/ all there right now and Red couldn't trust him to stay awake on his own, nor stay on the couch.

If only he could-... But no. Not only could he definitely not do that right now, but he shouldn't even if he could. Red shook the thought away then went to sit on the couch.

"So, what d'ya usually do out here all by yerself anyway? Should prolly find somethin ta do so ya don't accidentally fall asleep. With a head wound like that, ya need to stay awake ta keep yer magic movin. If ya sleep there's a chance ya won't wake back up. So uh... " He pat his hands against his knees a little awkwardly. "There any board games? Puzzles?"

xxx

At the mentioning of if they had any puzzles he turned and looked at Red and pointed at him with a serious expression. "But it's missing a few pieces." Than blue started giggling and then laid his head with the peas in Red's lap. "I agree with the BAA's your comfy"

xxx

 

Red blushed at the statement, face twisting in a mix of offence, embarrassment, and confusion because he had no idea whether or not to take that as an insult. He wasn't missing any pieces! Sure there were a few chips, but-

"Woah! H-hey hey hey! Wh-what're ya-...." Blue had just laid down in his lap. Red held his hands up and away, fingers curled into claws as though he was considering either tearing into Blue or shoving him clean off his lap for the sheer presumptuousness he was showing. His body was tense, spine straight as though he could get away from the other if he just stretched far enough.

Unfortunately, he couldn't get away with Blue in his lap, and he couldn't dislodge the agent without hurting him worse than he already was. Ok, deep breath. In!... And out. 

"Geez yer a handful." He grumbled, relaxing just a bit. Blue was only laying there. It wasn't hurting anything... And he'd said he was comfy... Slowly, Red relaxed against the couch.

"'Member ya can't go ta sleep. Not fer a few hours." He grouched, poking at Blue's shoulder.

xxx

Blue grumbled and looking up at Red hazy stars dancing. "I know I know, you remind me of my brother pappy. Always telling me what to do, not to climb on things, don't pick up that boulder, that bear has rabis put it back. Bears can't have rabis.... silly.... silly pappy...." blue frowned, "I hate lying to pappy, I wish I could tell him what I do without him worrying." 

Turning so his face was in Reds shirt he started purring, there was something relaxing about Red, just another puzzle piece that makes up Red. He sighed he really did just want to sleep now.

xxx

Red couldn't help but quirk a small smile. "Anythin that has blood c'n have rabies actually." He chuckled, imagining a younger Blue toting around boulders and bears. It was far more endearing than it should have been.

Switching over to the topic of Blue's brother, however, made that smile go a little more tight and sad. "Sounds like ya got yerself a pretty great bro. Even if ya lie to 'im, it's just cause ya love 'im. Bet he does a lotta shit just cause he loves you too. Sounds... Like a real great bro..." His voice was unsteady and, to his shame, he felt a small sting in his sockets. He quickly blinked it away. It was a good thing that Blue got along well with his brother. It was a very good thing. It was a normal thing...

Unlike Red and his own brother.... Sometimes it just felt so unfair…

xxx

He nodded curling up more into Red his eyes drifting closed. “He is even if he sometimes makes bad choices like that awful honey drinking habit and coming home late from Muffet’s. Drunken pappy is a handsy pappy.” 

Suddenly, Blue sat up quickly hurrying to his feet, rushing he turned off the lights and quickly closing the blinds before rushing back over and just about flipping Red over the couch turning it to block the way a finger over his teeth in a hushing motion and his gun in his other hand. He was focused and listening to the world outside the house.

xxx

 

Red stiffened. Handsy? The hell was that supposed to me-

His thought process was interrupted as Blue sprung up, face hard and obviously in full on agent mode. He still swayed worryingly when he moved, but you almost wouldn't think he'd ever been injured at all. 

"Blue? Blue, what's goin o-aah!" He was flipped over the couch and the landing was definitely NOT comfortable. those little aches from falling out of a second story fucking window flared up and Red had half a mind to tell Blue off. Why was he acting this way?

xxx

Blue leaned in close to Red, “Where not alone.” Pulling out a pocket mirror he opened in and raised it for it to be shot out of his hand he pulled his hand close. Turning and looking at Red with a determined expression he spoke. “Stay Here.”

Crawling down the hall the best he could he opened the halls closet door as slowly and quietly as he could pulling out the bottom blankets he pulled the floor bored up and out before crawling back. “There is a tunnel that leads out to the truck. If anything happens you run and don’t look back. That even means if you have to leave me behind, your life matters mine does not.”

xxx

The gunshot tore through their front window, nicked the tv, and shattered the little pocket mirror Blue had held up. Red might have screamed. If he did it was a completely masculine scream and no one could fault him for it because a fucking bullet had just gone through their livingroom.

Nearly hyperventilating, Red clung to the floor, pressed up firmly against the back of the couch. He regarded Blue with narrow, quivering eye lights as the other spoke. "S-sta- ? No! Blue get back here!" Blue didn't listen, crawling purposefully towards the hallway. Panic running high, Red could only do as he'd been told.

He almost wanted to peak over the couch to see if he could pick anyone out through the cracked window, but he had no idea who it actually was out there. If it was Undyne, then she wasn't alone. She never would have fired off a warning shot like that and whoever had was likely catching hell for it. If it wasn't Undyne, though, then the shooter was trigger happy and might take a shot at anything that moved. Even though Red was certain Boss wanted him back alive...

Blue was back fairly quickly, but his words didn't inspire a lot of confidence. Like hell would Red leave Blue behind to die under any circumstances. Red hadn't even been willing to let a god damn chicken die if he could help it! What made Blue think Red would allow /him/ to die?

"Won't come ta that." He growled, "Now let's get outta here before we get fuckin ventilated!" Red had been worried about that 'one way in or out' thing when they'd gotten here, so the escape tunnel was a very welcome surprise. With any luck, their attackers would be too focussed on the newly empty house to notice them by the truck.

There was still one thing that was bothering him though. "Ya sure yer good ta drive? I know yer doin yer super secret agent thing, but I saw ya wobblin around. Yer skull is still cracked." Red had never driven a car before in his life, but he'd seen others do it enough to have an idea of what to do. If it came down to it, Red might have to be the one getting them out of there.


	8. Chapter 8

It’s a stick shift Red if you don’t know how to drive one then it looks like were praying to the higher powers that we make it out of this in one piece.” Knowing he wouldn’t be able to stand a chance against whoever was out there and Red’s unwillingness to let him be his scape goat he went along but mainly because his injury made it hard to even stay concentrated, he really hope that he would be able to drive.

“Let’s get going before they break the door down.” Crawling back over Blue waited to make sure Red got down first before following after and closing the wood passage way to give them a few more seconds of cover. The space was small but so where they so Blue was only having trouble walking in a straight line. Using a hand to help guide himself they made it to another door and next to it was the safe that was first mentioned.

Having to stare at it for a seconded he pressed in the code making the light turn green and it opened. Pulling out a envelope with cash and a disposable cell he turned it on and dialed Captain Alphys direct line. It was the middle of the night so it had gone to voicemail which peeved Blue a bit. “Captain we have been compromised, heading out in the truck to the second safe house.” With that he easily crushed the phone in his hand and dropping it.

Turning to Red he pulled out the keys. “Once we get out there we will head to the car open the door and get in and then we drive like our life depends on it. We only get one chance with this stay strong stay determined and keep faith that we will live.” Pushing the side panel open he went out carefully to not make noise and scooping out real quick. Not seeing any trouble he ushered Red out both were able to make it into the car safely. Starting the truck Blue punched it just about running over a group of people that were hidden and gun shots going off. Blue pulled Red over so his head was in his lap to protect him from any stray bullets.

xxx  
He was panicking. He knew he was, but he needed to try to keep it together. His life literally depended on it. So he chose something to focus on. Something to steady his pounding soul and calm his breathing a bit. That something turned out to be Blue.

The guy was like a rock. A cracked rock, but a rock nonetheless. He led them through things with the ease of long practice, even going so far as to give Red a little pep talk. It was astounding how together Blue was with a skull fracture and the sound of bullet fire still ringing in his ears. It gave Red that little bit of confidence he needed to step out of the tunnel and into a place where people wanted to kill him.

Once they were in the truck Blue punched it. Red lurched in his seat, scrambling for his seat belt with shaking hands. Bullets pelted the rear window and Red yelped as he was jerked down into Blue’s lap without being able to click his belt into place. If not for the danger of the situation he might have blushed at his new position.

Moments later he felt the truck swerve. Being where he was he wasn't able to see what was going on. He didn't know what was happening and he was terrified. 

“Wha’s happenin! Blue! Wha’s go in on?!” he shouted, pressing closer to the only security he had. He felt so useless in this situation.

Xxx

 

Blue looked into the mirrors gauging the amount of people after them but it was harder on trying to make a logical plan when his head throbbed and a worried Red in his lap. "3 cars are after us, I tho I there trying to...." 

Not having the time to finish his sentence they were pushed off the road the truck slid down a small hill, the truck didn't tip over thankfully and blue took detours through the trees to try and lose them.

"Please stay down and hold on tight, I need to loose them and it's too g to get bumpy." With that blue started driving even more recklessly taking dangerous routes that he barely thought they would make just in hopes to lose them. 

It was a good 45 minutes before the bouncing of the truck finally stopped and the road became smooth. The stiffness in his body finally relaxed just a bit. "I think we're good now. I haven't seen any car for 15 minutes and now we're on a main road to head to the second safe house. You can sit up now if you like."

 

xxx

Red was twisted up in a bit of an awkward position. His tailbone was still mostly planted on his seat, but his upper body was turned so that his face could press against Blue's stomach and both of his arms were around the other's waist. The gunshots had gradually petered off a little bit ago, but the truck had continued to lurch and slide. 

Red had no idea how Blue had managed to avoid hitting anything, what with the mud left over from the recent rain and being chased, and having a concussion on top of everything... But somehow, they were both alive. He could only imagine what the poor truck looked like though...

Trembling, Red pried his arms away from Blue's middle and sat up. The windows had bullet holes, the glass spider webbing out in several places. Mud and debris coated the side windows and splashed up onto the front.The front windshield could barely be seen through.

...But the road was calm. It was still pretty dark, so there were pretty much no other cars on the road, despite it being a small highway. Finally, the adrenaline surging through his system started to fade away.

"Holy shit..." He muttered, slouching back into his seat. After a second, he finally managed to snap his seat belt into place.

xxx

Blue looked over at Red and his action of buckling up, “Hey I’m not that bad of a driver.” He teased out at the other. He was swerving and it had become more noticeable as they drove on. They were getting closer when a set of lights came on pulling them over. Huffing he didn’t have time to deal with locals officers and there was no way he could let them take him to a hospital for an injury. Hospitals weren’t safe no one was sa…. “Razz?” There was a sharp tooth grin as the other took in Blue.

“The one and only, here I thought I was going to be giving out another DUI. This patrol assignment is so boring and there are only idiots out here wasting the fearsome Agent Blacks time!” Razz tilted over his grin growing, “So this is your new assignment, looks like a cute little pe… project.” Turning his attention back at Blue, “Hey why aren’t you at the safe house partner?”

Groaning he had to lean his head against the wheel. “We got ambushed and I am not at my top form to take on a group while defending Red so I did the next logical things and booked it out of there.”

Razz gasped in concerned, “That would explain the beat up car, here why don’t we leave the truck and I can take you the rest of the way to the next safe house.” Blue begrudged nodded knowing that Razz was going to rub this in his face for as long as they both lived. Oh well Red safety came first and he was in no form to drive any more.

Getting out of the Truck he all but collapsed in Razz’s arms unable to keep his magic going. Razz looked over at Red who was still sitting in the truck. “Looks like my partner is out of commission let’s get you both in the car and get you on your way.”

xxx

Red eyed this new 'agent' warily. The guy gave him the creeps, something deep in his soul feeling off. He seemed to be Blue's partner, though, so shouldn't this be safe? Blue certainly seemed comfortable with him. When Blue collapsed, however, Red had to momentarily shelve his distrust.

"O-ok.." Red agreed hesitantly, more for the sake of getting to a place where Blue could rest and recuperate than anything. As he climbed into the unmarked police car, though, things were beginning to feel more and more off.

"H-hey, uh... What're you doin patrollin anyway? Ain't that a beat cop's job? Agent's're s'pose ta do the more important stuff, ain't they?" Red asked from the back seat, opting to leave the more comfortable looking front seat for Blue, who had almost roughly been tossed in before 'Razz' had gotten into the driver's seat.

xxx

Roughly dropping the unconscious Blue into the passenger set he had no worry that the other would wake up any time soon. Getting into the driver seat he buckled and locked the doors and started driving a smirk playing across his features. “That was a lie, I’m here picking up a precious package and to deliver it to Boss.”

His smirk grew watch Reds face turn to horror, “He needs his Angel and looks like little boy Blue,” He kicks the sleeping form hard making it jostle over a gasp of pain from his head being hit which was just and added bonus for Razz. “Can’t protect you anymore, this little injury has come in quite handy. After the drop on you guys failed I thought I lost my chance but now, oh now! This is just too perfect I can’t wait to have fun with this annoyance!” His last words came out in seething hate.

xxx

Red could have sworn his soul stopped. "What?!" He threw himself at the partition that kept the front and back seats separate in the government issued vehicle, his claws scraping at glass and metal. "You fucking sunuva bitch! Pull this piece of shit over! Lemme out! Ya traitorous bastard! He's yer fuckin partner!!"

He beat at the partition and clawed it and even kicked it, but it wasn't budging. He tried the doors, but they were, of course, locked. "Blue! Blue wake yer ass up!" He screamed and flailed, but he wasn't strong enough to do anything. "Y-ya ain't s'pose ta be sleepin anyway. I fuckin told ya..." He growled, his voice shaking as his body began to tire and tears welled in his sockets. He tried very, very hard to not think about where they were heading.

xxx

Razz slammed on the breaks putting it in park chuckling hearing Red slam into the back. Pulling Blue over by his already tender skull, Blue winced in his sleep as Razz took him by the jaw contorting him where he was so that Red could see Blue’s face. “Do you CARE for this piece of shit?” Razz couldn’t help but to laugh at the other, “Oh won’t boss just love the news that his Angel has the hots for a agent! I hope he makes you kill him as punishment when he gets out! That would be the best!” Laughing more he threw Blue harshly before continuing his drive.

It wasn’t much longer before Razz drive into what looks like an old abandoned house, pulling around he drove into a garage that shut behind him. The lights turned on and there were already a few members there waiting for him Undyne one of them. Razz got out of the car with a grin, “Told you the idiot trusted me, I am his “partner”. Was to easy honestly fool got a head wound somehow. Do what you need to with Red, I am going to go have fun with my “Partner”.” Pulling Blue across the seat he lumped him over his shoulder and started trotting away with him in arm.

xxx

 

Red snarled when Razz mentioned Boss possibly having Red kill Blue. Mostly because that was entirely likely. Boss didn't like when other people looked at Red, but when Red took even a passing interest in someone else... 

Red's attack power was pitiful. It took a very long time for him to kill someone....

No. It wouldn't come to that. Red wouldn't let it come to that.

When they arrived, Red had calmed down and now sat sullenly in the back seat. He knew he couldn't struggle. He needed to know what was going on first. He needed to know who was here.Where they were. Get an idea of what the inside of the house looked like. Red might not have been very strong, but he was smart. And now he had a very, very good reason to use that intelligence. As long as Boss wasn't here, which he wouldn't be since he was still in custody, then he could figure things out. Boss knew Red too well. He'd be able to see through anything he tried. Undyne, however...

The woman in question jerked the back door open and reached in to grab him. He took the opportunity to bite her, teeth sinking into the vulnerable flesh of her wrist.

"Fuck! Leggo you little bitch!" She cursed, a fist roughy colliding with the side of Red's head to dislodge him before she grabbed him by the back of his neck. Her other hand snatched up his wrists to hold behind his back while he was dazed, wrenching them upwards sharply and eliciting a short cry of pain.

"You're lucky I'm not the one who brought your ass in, /Angel/." She sneered, spitting the name out like an insult.

Red winced, grin stretching painfully wide. "Like you could've. Fuckin /smelled/ ya comin. Seriously, I /fish/ ye'd take a bath a'ready! Why don't'cha-Aaah!!"

She wrenched his arms again, hearing a sickening crack as she did so."Tch. Forgot how fucking weak you were. Don't know how Edge puts up with you." She grumbled. "Come on. We got a room all set up for you." She chuckled darkly.

After giving Razz leave to do whatever he wanted and telling him what rooms he could use, Undyne marched off with Red, her grip making his bones grind together.

xxx

Blue started stirring his vision was blurry but it didn’t take him long to realize something was wrong, very wrong. He tried to move his arms but to find them strapped behind a chair and his legs to each of the front legs. Looking around trying to take in the room, it was small and could tell that they were in a house and not the right one. This one was filthy and his need to clean started to boil in him but he was able to push that aside at the realization Red wasn’t anywhere.

Trying to call out for him failed as there was something lodged into his mouth so only muffled noises were able to escape. He willed himself to calm down and push past the fog and trying to remember anything. Razz was there, wait why was Razz there. He was assigned nowhere near there. He said he was going to take them to the safe house. This was definitely not the safe house. Did someone catch up and take Razz down or…. His thought was cut off with a sound, “Tch.” Razz stood in the doorway,

“That bump must have knocked you silly if you didn’t even realize I entered the room. How the Magnificent Agent has fallen, so weak and pathetic. Taken down so easily and unable to protect their /Angel/ of a client.” Blues eye lights shrunk to pin prick as he watched Razz move closer and the words he spoke.

“So badly injured that you couldn’t even piece together why I wasn’t even in my designated area.” Razz’s hand trailed up the side of Blues skull, “Your pathetic trash outsmarted by your own partner.” His hands stopped over the fracture and pressed down with enough force to make magic start running out of it. Due to the wound being so fresh and tender the pain that shoot through him was more than he thought would happen. Gagging on whatever was in his mouth he choked on a scream, Razz chuckled.

“Oh Blue you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to take out the annoying trash, without you in the way I’ll be able to be in the better spot to get everything I deserve. Captain always did like you better but once I’m done, I’ll be the new captain. Captain Black head of the UTF, a much better title and place for the Fearsome Razz Black. Soon I won’t be just a lowly agent hiding in your shadows!”

Once again Razz pressed making the spider fractures spread farther this time Blue screamed even if it was muffled. Blue started chanting to himself, He can break my body but not my mind, he will pay for this.

xxx

Red had taken in every detail he could when he'd been led to his room, even if his vision had been swimming with pain. Undyne had dislocated his shoulder, but that was far from the worst thing that had ever happened to Red. He pushed the pain to the back of his mind. 

The house wasn't very big. They'd passed through a kitchen from the garage. He'd seen a livingroom and dining room from there. He was led down a flight of stairs, into a basement, then down a hallway with several doors. His destination had been a windowless room with old carpet and stained walls. This place was a real hovel. Far below the Boss' usual standards. It must have been one of his emergency bunkers. It was meant as a place to lay low and avoid attention for a while. It was purposefully out of character for Boss in order to lower suspicion.

Meaning that even if the police were to find out about Razz's double cross, it would probably still take them way too long to track them down. Judging by the look in Razz's eyes, if Blue wasn't dead by then, he'd be wishing he was...

Red shook his head. No! He couldn't be thinking about that! He needed to focus! He needed to get them out of ther! Both of them. Even if Blue had been borderline cruel those first few days, Red had began to soften up to the guy. When he wasn't being so cold, Blue could be warm and kind. Hell, even when angry at Red for throwing shit at him, Blue had still gone and gotten himself hurt trying to protect Red! If not for that injury, they probably wouldn't have gotten caught in the first place!

Red currently sat upon a bed, the only furniture in the room. It seemed fairly new, if uncomfortable. It must have been brought in specifically for Red. He almost would have felt touched if not for the circumstances... And the fact that he had one hand cuffed to the headboard...

He hadn't seen another person since he'd been brought in nearly an hour ago. He figured they were probably sleeping since it had still been dark when he was brought in, but-

A scream tore through the air, making Red jump. He was so startled for a moment that he didn't immediately realize that he recognized that voice. "Bl- !!" He clamped the hand of his good arm over his mouth. He couldn't call out like that! What was he thinking?! It was bad enough that Razz had picked up on Red's softness for Blue, but if Undyne picked up on it... That would be so many kinds of no good... 

There was nothing Red could do... Except listen to the sounds coming from, apparently, the room right next to his own…

xxx

Razz lets go of the others skull with a wicked grin, “Seems like the /Angel/ really have become fond of you. Look at you even getting such trash to crumbly under you. Sickening and now I get to torture not just you but the /Angel/ as well. This day just keeps getting better and better.” Walking around Blue a low growl could be heard through the gag, flinching away at each touch of the other as he was being circled like prey.

Stopping behind him after the second go around he once again held onto the other's skull holding it in place and leaning forward to lick up the trickling magic of the other. “How far you have fallen oh Agent Swap, letting yourself get captured, getting your assignment captured and now getting to be my special little toy.” Razz chuckled as he started to stick his tongue into the cracks.

Blue Groaned at the initial first lick, that hurt and feeling the other magic against his skull burned. This was sick and wrong and the others words stung his very core. He had to agree with them though because if he didn’t get so close to Red and kept him at a distance that maybe just maybe they wouldn’t be in this mess. He would have gotten stuck in this situation and by his very own partner while his thoughts were running rapid he shocked back at the others last word and the stinging tongue pressing into his head wound. Another scream ripping through him as it felt like the others magic was trying to devour him. He could feel the other's magic starting to gather and trickle down the inside of his skull as he had to resist the urge to tear up. 

Choking out another noise that sounded like a groan and a muffled cry Razz smirked to himself, “I could say having power over you like this is hot. Too bad my mutt wasn’t here to help me take care of this little problem.” He stalked around hand running across the front of his uniform pants, “Seems your noises of pain have excited me.” Taking a single finger Razz ran over the left eye socket the exact opposite side of where the fracture was. “Help a /partner/ out?”

Undoing his pants and pulling out his hardened member he stroke himself while he watched the others face turn to disgust and horror, “Mmm yeah look at me just like that, Knowing that I can do anything I want to you right now to have this power, hnn-ah.” He started speeding up his hand movements as pre started to form. Moving forward he had to grab blues face with his free hand as he tried to get as far away from Razz as he could this just excited Razz more.

Forcefully pulling Blues face back over, a gasp of pain managing to squeeze out from the gag, “You will do as I say or else.” With that threat Razz pushed the other over in the chair. Another scream of agony ripped through Blue as his already damaged head hit the cement floor. Razz moved over Blue and just about sitting on his face before he started to rub the tip of his cock around Blues left eye socket using his pre as the only lube blue would get without any warning he hilted himself hitting the back of Blues skull.

Blue was seeing white, blinding white searing hot pain throughout his body. He hadn’t shut off that magic in that eye and now he was laying there screaming through the gag as Razz was going at a brutal pace. He tried to close his eye socket to force the other out but it just seemed to encourage him as a hearty groan of pleasure ripped through Razz. “Fuck! Just like that Blue! Squeeze your Master! Fuuuck!”

Tears were forming and rolling down now, he couldn’t believe this was happening to him, managing to turn off both eye light the pain was less but with Razz almost hitting his fractured skull the pain was real. This went on for what felt like hours with Razz over him saying all the negative things to him to belittle him even more. Finally he felt Razz movements get reckless and uneven before slamming into Blues skull and making sure he finished filling his skull up.

The hot magical fluid hurt, it burned and he wanted it out! He tried screaming for the other to stop but it only seemed to encourage him to make sure he pumped every last drop. Once he was finished Razz stood up and adjusting his pants to be proper once more. A wicked laugh and an evil grin were plastered across his face. “I think I will use you again next time, you look good with my magic dripping out the back of your skull.” Razz licked his teeth, “I’ll be back later for another round, enjoy my cum in your skull.”

Once Razz left he let himself cry in silence as he could feel the other's cum pooled in his skull and slowly dripping out the back of his fractured skull, it was gross and thick and he could feel the heat slowly drain and get thicker. He wanted to get it out wanted to vomit but he couldn’t, he wanted to move but he didn’t want to move it around anymore than it already was with his quiet sobs.

xxx

What came next was a nightmare Red never could have imagined. He'd heard those sounds before. Made those sounds himself. He'd never imagined how much it would hurt (torturous, agony, painful, /excruciating/!!) to hear those sounds coming from someone else. Not just anyone, though, but from Blue. Red still wasn't especially fond of Blue (or at least thats what he told himself) but the guy had done so much for him. Gotten hurt for him... And now...

Red did his best to block out the screams, the moans, the rhythmic thumping of bone on bone... He had to turn and press his face into the mattress to keep from sobbing out loud.

He couldn't listen to this! He didn't want to listen to this!

It stirred his memory until his own mind was attacking him with large, skeletal hands, sharp teeth, and the sickening glow of a deep red magic... The way it burned. The way it tore into him. The way it split him apart until he was screaming and writhing and begging for it to just /stop/.

But it wasn't his voice that was screaming...

It seemed to go on forever before the crueler voice left and only soft weeping filtered through the thin wall. There was another sound joining it. The sound of repeated soft apologies, spoken brokenly against a new mattress.

xxx

Laying there his mind was gunked up an his thoughts were non existent his original thought of wanting the jizz out left drowned out my well the jizz. His sobs died out his good eye light hazed while the other was out from the damaged caused to it. He knew he needed to be doing something important but he couldn't remember what is was he could just feel it.

He stared blankly up at the ceiling trying to piece together a simple thought but nothing was coming. Turning his get to the side the fun that hadn't already solidified trickled out make him shiver and gag on the gag in his mouth. Tears burned at his sockets but he wasn't sure why he was crying again.


	9. Chapter 9

He couldn't handle it. If it was just him then fine, but with Blue here, Red just couldn't handle it! They needed to get out. /Red/ needed to get them out. Blue was in no position to do so after-... But how?! Red was cuffed to the bed and there was a magic dampener locked on his ankle!

Anxiety peaking, he dug his claws into his arm, needing the focus, needing that small amount of pain. He just had to think... No one had come in to check on him yet. Were they planning to? Or would it just be meals? Would he even get meals?... Of course he would. Boss would never let him starve, therefor the people looking after him right now would have to bring him food. How often would that be? Would he get silverware? No probably not... If he could just get his hands on something to pick the locks then-

A crack sounded through the room, his claws having broken off a piece of bone while he was thinking. Pain lanced up his arm. Gritting his teeth he surveyed the damage.

He'd managed to dig his claws a little too deep, dark red marrow beading up between the cracks. One whole sliver of bone had been pried up and there was a steady flow of marrow running from that spot. Fuck.. He hadn't meant to dig so hard...

Eyeing the bone sliver, however, an idea struck him. It was a terrible, horrible idea, but... If it worked...

He pried the sliver loose with a wince, keeping a tight grip on it so that it stayed in contact with his magic. If it fell from his fingers it would just fall to dust. His hand shook as he worked the sliver into the lock on his dampener. If he could just get that off, everything else would be cake!

About a minute in, the sliver cracked, his grip fumbled, and in the next moment there was dust on the lock. "Dammit!" He muttered. Looks like he'd just have to try again. His claws went back to his arm.

It was tedious work. Especially when his hands kept fucking /shaking/. At one point he had to pull his pant leg back down and stuff his bleeding arm under the pillow because Undyne had come to give him breakfast. Breakfast consisted of a plate of overcooked eggs and burnt toast. Which she'd dumped onto the floor by the bed, shooting him a wicked smile. He'd smiled at her and asked how her wrist was doing. She hadn't appreciated his 'concern' he supposed, snarling at him and leaving without another word.

It was, perhaps, about half an hour later that he finally heard the little click he'd been working so hard for. He almost cried as the dampener fell away from his ankle and magic surged through his body. His arm throbbed dully, marrow dripping steadily from the new gashes that littered both his radius and ulna. A quick bandage was made from a torn off strip of the thin sheet he'd been given, then he went to work picking the lock on his cuff with a small bone construct. It went a lot faster with the much sturdier magic.

After just ten minutes the cuff fell away. 

"Yes!" He crowed. A second later his was in the room with Blue. 

"Hey! Hey, Blue." He spoke gently, trying very hard not to stare at the cracks all over his skull now, or the... Stuff... Dried along his eye socket. "M'gonna get ya outta here, ok? S'gonna be ok."

He worked gently but quickly to get Blue untied from the chair, knowing someone was likely on their way down to see why he'd shouted a second ago. Yeah, that hadn't been a very good idea... And still he couldn't get his hands to stop shaking! His vision was doing funny things too... Maybe he'd lost a bit more marrow than he'd thought... didn't help that he hadn't been able to set his dislocated shoulder so the hand opposite of his bandaged arm was mostly numb. A hysterical little giggle bubbled up at the thought. Stars, he was so damn pathetic and weak. Just that little bit of damage and he was practically broken!

It was ok though. It would be ok. He just had to get these ropes untied then-.. There!

"Fuck yeah! C'mon, pal! We're gettin outta here!" He didn't bother to keep his voice down, despite the approaching footsteps he could hear outside the room. Placing a marrow encrusted hand on Blue's shoulder, he exerted a little magic, then they weren't in that room anymore.

xxx

One second he was in a chair staring up at the ceiling the next there was a tree a muffled voice a glow of a distant street light. Closing his eyes he was pulled into a memory...

He was young crying holding his arm against himself and leaning against a familiar tree. Another smaller dirtier form seeking to come out of nowhere.

Blue wipes his eyes looking up a grin a horrid pun and a nameless face trying to cheer him up.

Coming back to reality and opening his eye he was meet with a similar face but this time it wasn't in a grin and there were tears. Blues hand automatically went to cup reads face repeating the same pin that was said to him so long ago....

 

Xxx

They popped up somewhere new. Somewhere safe. Nausea chased away his smile for a moment, making him lurch and nearly vomit. He sat there for a sec to let it fade before he foolishly let his eyes drift back to blue. Stars... It was so much worse in the sunlight... It looked like his skull was barely holding together at all...

He could feel himself shaking, his eye lights narrowed and locked onto the damage... Should he-... An unsteady hand reached towards his face and his breath hitched.

"Don't you know... T-tears are for cakes..." Red froze at the softly spoken words. He hadn't even realized he was crying... He couldn't help but smile at the joke, though. He hadn't heard that one in a really long time! In fact, he thought he might have been here in this park. Under this tree even. Back when he'd still felt safe... 

Fragments of a long forgotten memory burrowed to the surface of his mind.

/"Hey! What's wit' the waterworks, Kid? Don'cha know tears're fer cakes?"

A watery smile had met his joke. Then he'd caught sight of the broken leg.

"Oh shit! That looks like it fuckin hurts! No wonder yer cryin!"

"Y-you shouldn't swear mister-..."

"My name ain't important." He'd responded, moving to kneel in front of the crying kid.

"Th-then I'll call you Red."

"What?! No ya fuckin won't! Tha's stupid!"

The kid had looked a little put out. Which was a feat given he was still also crying in pain. So he'd gentled his voice for his next words. Giving a soft huff and a softer smile./

Present day, he echoed the words he'd spoken. "Hey, Kid. I'm gonna show ya somethin real cool, but ya can't tell nobody, a'right?" He smiled down at Blue, expression soft.

Magic gathered, shining brightly as it sparked in the air, chasing away the shadows of the trees. It came together at his back and slowly expanded, solidifying in the one thing he was truly good for. Spreading out at his back, were a broad pair of ruby wings. 

Once, they may have been beautiful... But now they were ragged and worn, feathers thin and damaged. Some patches of feathers were outright missing... The effect had to still be pretty good though, given the expression on Blue's face.

Gently, Red reached to place a hand on Blue's damaged skull, and let his magic do it's thing. His feathers glinted green, before several changed color entirely. One by one, they burst into glittering emerald dust that drifted lightly on the wind towards where Red focussed it. The glow covered over the damaged parts of Bue's body, and slowly, the cracks began to recede. Until not even a scar remained.

Unable to keep his wings summoned after their purpose had been served, the red magic dispersed. Red swayed as Blue eye lights looked up at him with awe and concern. Funny. Hadn't the kid had blue eyes too? Hadn't Red called him-...

"Feelin better, Blue?" He smiled, then fell to the side, passing out.

xxx

A light, a warmth, green dancing dust fluttering above. A tingling sensation against his skull the pain he once felt slowly going away. His mind still fogged from the contents the still remained and had dried. Sitting up the fuzzy realization that he had meet Red before long ago.

His face flushing as he caught Red in his arms as he passed out after a moment of staring he wobbly got up picking Red up and trying his best to not expel magic knowing that Razz’s dried jizz was still in his skull. He knew where they were even with the fog carrying Red he went to the only place he could think of at this time. His home….

Getting to his house he knocked on the door which his brother answered in a timely matter the horrified look on his face though told him that he must look as bad as his foggy mind was telling him. Stretch was the one to talk first, “Blue! What? Why? I don’t understand.” Blue shook his head in his way of saying not know before walking passed his brother and heading to his room where he laid Red down on his bed.

The first thing he did was pick up the house phone that he kept by his bed and dialed Alphy again, she picked up on the first half ring. Blue gave her the full update on the situation and where they were at, he desperately wanted to wash the gunk out but Alphy had told him not to that a group would be there to collect the evidence against Razz. Hanging up the phone he didn’t have to wait long before the team arrived to take pictures and get statements and samples.

Everything was said and done in 45min, once they left and patrol cars remained to watch the house until a new safe house would be secured. Blue took this time to shower washing the gunk out even if the water stung as it went into his sockets. Finished with his shower he got on clean casual clothes wanting that comfort of his over bright blue outfit and his matching bandana that he tied into a bow.

xxx

It was a good deal later when Red woke again. He found himself on a soft bed with warm blankets and plush pillows. All around him, things were in shades of Blue... He had no idea where he was... He wasn't still cuffed to the bed, though, so he figured he couldn't be anywhere bad.

The moment he tried to sit up, several things tried to make themselves known. His right arm was completely numb. He couldn't even move it at this point. Having it dislocated for so long was likely doing some really bad shit to his magic lines... His left arm was screaming. he couldn't even pinpoint the exact places where the pain was worse. It was just all laced with agony from his wrist to his elbow. He was also dizzy, his head spinning nauseatingly with every little movement. That could be attributed to any number of things he realized. Marrow loss, magic depletion, hunger... All were valid causes.

With a groan he sank back down against the pillow, suddenly fervently wishing he hadn't woken up in the first place.

xxx

Hearing a groan Blue snapped out of whatever place in his mind he was just in as he was staring at himself in the mirror. Turning he saw that Red was awake he walked over and stood next to his bed that Red laid on, his right hand messing with the bottom of his blue bandana. “Hey Red thanks for everything,” He couldn’t muster up the energy to actually look at Red just yet knowing that Red was his first child hood crush and knowing what he was he felt like he was less than Red now and he was honestly embarrassed.

xxx

Turning his head he cracked a socket open to find Blue standing next to him, looking way too fucking adorable for words in a light blue bandana and pajamas. Red put forth the effort to smile at him.

"Don't worry bout it. That place sucked. Worst hospitality I've ever seen." He tried to chuckle, but the movement made his magic roil inside him. 

Sobering a little, he looked up at Blue with concern. "How ya holdin up?" He really wasn't sure if he was ready for the answer, but he needed to know. It was his fault Blue had been in that situation at all! If he'd just recognized how /off/ that encounter with Razz on the road had been... If He hadn't gotten Blue's skull cracked so that /Blue/could have noticed... Hell, if he'd just stayed with Boss when the warehouse had been raided!... Then none of this would have happened. Blue would be just fine. He wouldn't have had his own damn partner stick his dick in his-... Red felt like he was going to be sick.

xxx

Red asking felt like a knife to the soul but he pushed his feeling aside and waved a hand in front of him, “Oh don’t worry about me I am an agent I will be fine.” You could tell he was lying he was bad at faking anything that is why he got called out on it all the time. He could fake simple stuff but major changes it was near impossible.

Quickly he decided to change the subject, “Let me give you an update, this is my house. After you healed me and passed out I carried you hear. There are officers here to protect us until everything is settled and we move to a new safe house.”

He finally turned to look at Red tilting his head to the side, “I remember you Red, from a long ago child memory. You fixed my leg it seems I owe you for 2 secret keeping healings now.” His blush was brighter now the more he talked.

xxx

Blue was shoving it off to the side. He was lying right to Red's face. Red wasn't sure what he should do about it. He knew bottling up your emotions wasn't healthy. He also knew it would make him the world's biggest hypocrite if he decided to push the issue anyway.

But it wasn't Red they were talking about right now. Red was allowed to be unhealthy. He didn't really matter beyond putting Boss behind bars. Blue mattered...

Letting the new information roll over him, he turned more fully towards Blue, his face stern but gentle. "Don't change the subject. Ya can't lie ta me. Not bout this. I know how bad it hurts. I know how it can twist ya up inside. A-and I know that if ya just pretend like nothin happened, it's just gonna fester and eat ya up inside. I-I /know/ ok?"

His voice was strained a little, cracking as he admitted just these few things. "I-if ya don't wanna talk ta me bout it. Tha's fine. S'prised yer talkin ta me at all, actually, since it was pretty much my damn fault ya were in that position t'begin with..." He trailed off a little, looking away, "But talk ta /someone/ ok?"

xxx

Blue grabbed the front of his bandana again holding it tight, “I…” He looked away sitting on the bed his eyes gazed onto the floor. “I don’t know how to feel or what to think right now about it honestly. I would have never thought my own partner hated me so much and saw me as such an annoyance. To…”

His free hand went up and touched the eye socket that had been violated, “To do something like that, I have dealt with every shape and form and today I saw a new kind and I don’t know who I can trust anymore.” Letting his hand fall from his eye he turned to Red, “Well I know I can at least trust Pappy and you.”

xxx

Red jolted, socket's going wide. "M-me? b-but I-... D-didn't ya hear me? It was m-my fuckin fault ya were in there ta begin with! I-... Why would ya fuckin..." His voice shook. He hadn't expected this. After everything that had just happened... "I thought ya h-hated me..."

xxx

Blue chuckled, “Here I will tell you a secret now that I haven’t even told my brother.” Looking up at the ceiling and his stick on stars he let himself fade back into the memory. “When I was but a child I use to get into a heap of trouble and one day I fell out of a tree and broke my leg. I was crying and then another small child not much bigger than I came up to me and said the most horrid pun I had ever heard. Then the child brought out his breathtaking wings the warmth and happiness I felt from the green dust that went towards my broken leg. That child gave me a secret to protect about them and I kept it not telling a soul but what that kid didn’t count on was running away with my affection. I thought he was amazing, talent just all around breathtaking.”

Sighing he turned to look over at Red that flush reappearing, “That child was my first ever crush and it turns out that crush never died, that last of the puzzle pieces have fallen into place. The biggest piece was the knowledge that I had met you before and I am no longer surprised that it was so easy to trust you.”

xxx  
The more Blue talked, the redder Red became. Which might not have been a good thing, seeing as his magic was so low... But it was also making him feel warm. That memory had been so far away. He'd been a bit different back then. Everything had been a bit different back then... He'd just been trying to make his way and protect his brother at the same time. They'd been homeless. The park was their favorite place to be, simply because a couple of kids weren't so out of place there.

He hadn't been so reserved about his wings back then... He hadn't known how rare they made him. How desireable he'd been as a commodity. True angels were so, so rare. Slavery, buying or selling a human or monster, was strictly against the law, but that didn't seem to matter very much when it came to a monster with his ability. The ability to heal. As soon as someone had found out... Well, that had been the beginning of the end, he supposed. That was when Edge had become Boss. That was when his own brother had decided he would be the one to own Red...

That moment with Blue in the park had been one of his last good memories. How had he managed to lose it?

And now Blue was saying... Was he admitting to... Did Blue... Actually like him?... Like that? He didn't know what to say! He opened and closed his mouth several times, voice stuttering and dying before a full word could be spoken. He started to fidget with the blanket with his left hand, but stopped when a bolt of pain made him wince.

xxx

Blue noticed the wincing and he was on high alert, turning more towards Red he extended his arm but he didn’t touch. “You're hurt, let me see.” He was full agent mode now and Red was still his assignment it was his job to take care of Red.

xxx

Red flinched at the sudden change in tone and demeanor, harshly reminded of those first few days with Blue at the safe house. He stubbornly pushed the memory away. They'd both been different then. Blue didn't treat him like that anymore. Blue /wouldn't/... Right? Still. Might be better to give a little here... And he really should get his shoulder fixed...

"Uh... w-well... M-my uh... My right shoulder is uh... D-dislocated...." He didn't look Blue in the eye. He didn't mention the state of his left arm. That one didn't matter. It would heal just fine on it's own. There was no sense in making a big deal of it.

xxx

Blue contemplated for a moment, he knew basic first aid and had popped in his share of bones before, and nodding more to himself as he made up his mind he relaxed a bit but still had a worried edge to him. “Now I am going to ask something a bit personal. Do you mind if I take your shirt off so I can properly set your shoulder. I have done this many times even on myself.” That last part was a jab at how reckless he always is.

xxx

Red sank back against the pillows more, almost as if he was trying to disappear into them entirely. He /hated/ his body. He didn't want /anyone/ to see... let alone Blue. Especially now, after he'd said that he li-.... Well, just especially now. And after he’d decided to not bring attention to his left arm too...

"D-do ya have ta?..." He didn't mean to sound so afraid, but the tone crept into his voice anyway.

xxx

Blue tried to give him a reassuring smile, “Sadly yes, having clothes in the way is a pain and have you ever had a shirt stuck where it shouldn’t? Let me just tell you it burns and I rather actually burn myself that have to go through a shirt stuck between bones.” Blue shivered at a memory before focusing on Red again. “I will not judge you or your body, I want to do this to help you and so you don’t have to be in pain.”

It then clicked to him that it might be troublesome to get the shirt off by himself, “Do you mind if I help you? I know it must not be easy to even move with your shoulder how it is.”

xxx

Red was nearly completely rigid, his bones starting to rattle faintly. This shouldn't be such a big damn deal! They were just bones! Just.. Cracked, scarred, ugly fucking bones...

"W-whatever..." he conceded, clenching his sockets shut. "Just get it th'fuck over with..."

xxx

“Red I am not going to hurt you I just want to help you like how you have helped me.” As he spoke he moved slowly forward knowing getting closer. “I am going to touch you now, remember I am not hurting you and don’t mean nothing by this. I just wish to help.” He started to undo the button doing his best to project that Red was safe and he wouldn’t get hurt with Blue. Getting down to the last button he pulled back to give Red space if needed, “Is it okay if I continue?”

xxx

His breathing sped up when Blue reached for the buttons on his shirt and started to slowly undo them. He bit back a whimper. This was Blue. It was just Blue. Though, memories stirred in his mind that tried to remind him that shouldn't be a comfort. Memories of Blue jerking the chain of his cuffs while he was exhausted and his wrists were sore. Memories of Blue throwing his coat into the fire place and restraining him when he'd tried to get it out. Memories of Blue pinning him to the bed and demanding answers that he hadn't been ready to give...

Tears gathered in his sockets and he forced them open, forced himself to look at the person above him. It was just Blue. Moving so slowly and cautiously. Just Blue. Looking at him with such a gentle expression. Blue. Who had been through hell just a few hours ago because of Red, and still treated him this kindly, still told him that he had a cr-...

He took a breath. "Y-yeah. Go ahead. S-sorry. M'just being stupid. Sorry..."

xxx

Taking his hands he cupped the other's face, “You are not stupid, you have gone through horrible things and I was one of those who added to the horrible memories. I am sorry for how I treated you in the past, I will make no excuses but I am sorry. I am going to continue but if you wish for me to stop or to take a break I will.”

Both hands gently let go of the others face and setting on his shoulders, slowly he started to remove the shirt making sure not to hurt him in anyway. Always checking to make sure it was okay to proceed and continue what he was doing.

Finally with the shirt off the first thing he noticed was the marrow stained wrapping on his arm and he stared at it intensely, “Red… how did that happen?” Slowly he moved off the bed to not startle Red, “I can still hear you so please explain.” He then proceeded to his bathroom to get his first aid kit and returning to finish listening to Red.

xxx  
Somehow, Blue's words managed to ease some of the tension, allowing him to relax just a lttle. Just enough to not start crying when his shirt was finally pushed from his shoulders and tugged off of his arms, exposing his torso in all of its hideous glory... As well as the injury he'd attempted to hide...

He sighed, reaching across his body with the wrapped arm to hold his out of place shoulder. He tried to decide what he would say. Was there any way he could play this off? Maybe make Blue lose interest in it? Probably not... Blue would probably insist on rewrapping it with something cleaner. He'd probably want to disinfect the gashes too, he thought with a wince.

When Blue came back into the room, Red figured his time to come up with an answer was up. He stared hard at his lap. This was going to sound so idiotic...

"I uh... I needed somethin ta pick the lock on my dampener... I, heh, I wasn't too /pick/y bout where the lock pick came from." His smile was nervous and self deprecating. Tensely, he waited for the recriminations.

xxx

Blue froze as he was starting to get things out to properly wrap the arm. Looking at Red and then the arm and back up at him he couldn’t stop himself. This was what broke him this is what made the floodgates open. His hands clasped over his mouth as tears started to roll down his face. “I.. I’m sorry.”

He blamed himself for this entire mess, if he didn’t get himself injured he would have been in top for to take on anything but instead he didn’t see the signs and got themselves taken by the enemy and made Red hurt himself just to save him. “Why did you do that after everything I had done to you? Why didn’t you just save yourself?”

Taking Reds arm in his hand he slowly and carefully unwrapped his arm, more tears as he saw the actual gash, rubbing his eyes with his sleeve he knew he needed to get this clean and properly taken care of.

xxx  
Red looked back up at Blue sharply, the movement making his head spin for a moment, causing him to sway. "Wh-what?! Why would I- Oh shit! Blue, don't cry! Dammit..." He half reached for Blue but he didn't know what to do. Then Blue took a hold of his arm and started to unwrap it so it didn't matter if he did figure out what he would have done.

"What kinda asshole do ya take me for anyway." He muttered, a little hurt. "I wasn't just gonna leave ya there with those bastards." His eye lights trailed back down to where Blue was working on his arm. It really was a mess... Dried marrow was everywhere. There were several places where he'd chipped holes in his bones, a network of cracks linking them together. His arm more closely resembled a termite infested piece of wood, than bones... It would probably have some permanent damage given how much of the bone was actually just flat out missing.

He looked away as Blue started to clean it up, wincing at even the lightest of touches.

xxx

Taking it as carefully as he could he cleaned it up and wrapped it with a fresh bandage. The tears never fully stopping as he worked. He almost forgot the main reason why he had the other remove his shirt standing again he got behind Red.

“Okay I am going to get this shoulder back into place, it’s going to hurt but it will feel much better once I’m done, on the count of three okay? One… Two…” Mid way through two he popped it back in….

xxx  
The conversation died off as Blue worked. Which as probably for the best, since Blue had to concentrate on what he was doing. Even as careful as he was, Red still ended up trying to jerk his arm away a few times when the pain was too much, and couldn't hold in a few whimpers as the disinfectant touched the now clean but oozing wounds.

He breathed a sigh when the wrapping was in place. There was a new kind of burn along his arm, but it was definitely better than it had been.

That relief was short lived as Blue moved around behind him so he could get a good grip on his shoulder. Red's breathing sped up. He tensed. Shit, this was gonna hurt! It was gonna hurt it was gonna hurt it was-

"AAAAHHHHH!!!" He screamed as the bone was shoved back into place, his whole body jerking to get away from Blue for a second before his vision went black, the feeling of his own magic stabbing its way back into his arm chasing him into the darkness.

xxx

Shit he didn't expect Red to scream like that, the door busted down with the officer and Blue raised his hands up in surrender. "I had to pop his shoulder back in and he passed out." 

The officer laughed, "It's okay Agent is he going to be alright?" Blue nodded, "I believe so i think the pain was just too much, I'll call if I need anything." The officer nodded and left.

Blue sighed and looked at the mass of Red passed out again. Pulling the sheet up to cover him he let Red lean against him as he radiated specific intent while he rubbed Reds passed out form. Comfort - Happy - Strength - Healing. All thing he knew Red needed at this time. 

 

xxx

It was barely five minutes later that Red regained consciousness. He woke with a sudden jerk, fear flaring in his soul at both the remembered pain that had knocked him out, and the fact that there was a /person/ there, holding him in his sleep. Briefly, he started to try to fight his way out of the hold, but both the jolt of pain in both of his arms, as well as the realization that the person with him was Blue, made him return to being still.

"Blue? Wh-what happened?" His mind felt fuzzy, the most recent memories feeling just out of his reach.

xxx

Blue let go and let the other thrash against him and at the question he relaxed. "You passed out after popping your shoulder back in, you screamed, officers came. Helluva thing to explain, they laughed at me and went on there way. That about catches you up in the few that you were out."

xxx

It rankled a little (ok maybe a lot) that someone had come in here and laughed while he was unconscious and in pain. he supposed he couldn't expect much more from people who thought of him as nothing more than a necessary stepping stone to get the Boss put away though.

Weakly, he pulled away from Blue, feeling unsteady still. Cautiously, he reached to feel at his newly realigned shoulder. It hurt. Moving it felt stiff and it sent lances of agony through his whole arm. He supposed it was a good thing just to be able to feel it, but shit... Ow.

"Thanks fer patchin me up." he muttered. He found it difficult to meet the other's eyes. So he didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. That's the end. Spazzy and I both decided that this RP wasn't really going anywhere that we wanted to end up... And Bitter Blue is kinda rough for me now... So yeah... If you have any questions, curiosities, or some loose ends you're just dying to have tied up, go ahead and leave a comment or send a message here, or drop and ask or message me or Spazzy on tumblr!
> 
> Hickorydox.tumblr.com and Spazz-exe.tumblr.com


End file.
